Love is complicated
by Kiyayee
Summary: Luce has to try and figure out her past WITHOUT the Angels' help . She begins to figure out why they won't tell her anything . She hurts those she loves and could cause the balance between Angels and Demons to tip towards the worst . AN: After Torment .
1. Found

Luce landed with a loud thump as the announcer threw her away from it. She slowly got on her hands and knees and felt a pang in her arm_, Ouch_. Luce's hands were filthy with the strange black ooze from the Announcer. The Announcer she went through smelled horrible. It was like she walked through a manure pile. It was nothing like the Announcer she went through with Arriane or Roland or even Miles. She quickly brushed her hands off in the grass where she landed and noticed her whole body was covered with it. "Aggh!" Luce moaned. She would need a shower and quickly. _Where am I?_ Luce looked around at her surroundings. The Announcer she came through had disappeared as she landed roughly on the grassy terrain.

It looked like a park, _Central Park_ for that matter. Luce had never been to Central Park, only seen it in movies that were set in New York. She looked around in Awe. It looked nothing like movies displayed it, at least the modern ones. It looked as if it were almost a century ago. The buildings weren't as tall as they are in the future, but it looked like any normal city set in this time.

It was a cold and cloudy night and Luce stuck out like a sore thumb. Especially because she looked like she just stepped out of the sewer. People were dressed in gowns as if they were headed to a ball or a movie premiere. It was such a beautiful night, Luce had always wanted to know what it was like to live in the early-1900s. Little cars were driving around and people shuffling about made it difficult for her to grasp that she was standing within everyone's view. People were pointing at her, questioning where she came from.

Luce didn't want to start talk, so she ran to the nearest boutique-luckily no one was around. She grabbed the closest dress and pair of shoes she could find and ran out. She was never a thief, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Sadly there wasn't much she could do about her filth. _Hmm,_ Luce thought, _maybe a quick swim. _She didn't give it much thought, afraid she would talk herself out of it.

Luce ran back to the park not caring if anyone saw her and dove for it after she laid her stolen clothing down. The water cleared her head and she dove deep. She thought about Daniel and what he must be thinking. The pain in his eyes when he'd thought she had died in the Outcast's arms. _Oh Daniel, I'm sorry. _She didn't want to think it, but_ Maybe I should go back._

_No. I need time to learn about myself and find the truth before they tell me anymore lies. _That was the whole reason she was doing this. To lose all the stress and pain caused by the Angels. But the thought of all the pain Daniel was probably going through was enough to make her think hard about whether she should go back, but even if she did want to go back, she didn't know how.

She'd have to wait for Daniel to find her and that might take a while. And as long as she had the time, she could at least look through a few things. She rose to the surface, or maybe Daniel found her faster than she thought…

There he was, standing under a light post looking as sexy as ever, but he looked sad, as he had looked when he was about to kiss Luce for the first time, on that night when she ran off with Cam and Daniel was taking her back to Sword & Cross in Miss Sophia's car.

She sighed defeated. If he could find her this fast, what was the point of running? She was about to call out to him when she saw another girl approach him and all his sorrow was replaced by joy, joy unexplainable. She could see it in his eyes. The girl was indifferent to his joy, as if he'd always looked at her like that. She smiled up at him and they walked hand in hand down the street. Her long black hair waving in the cool brisk air. That girl was her.

If only Daniel was here to explain the story behind _Us_, during this time. I quickly tried to dry my short hair , although it had grown a bit, and put the blue floor length dress on. The shoes were black, and it didn't quite match, but it was fine for now. I trudged my soaking body through the park to get near the street. I tried to walk as if I knew where I was going, but I kept getting lost. I sighed. This was not working.

"Are you lost?" a man questioned behind me. He was probably about thirty and was growing a slight mustache which made him look 10 years older.

"No. I—I'm just—actually yes." I decided I should ask for help. "Can you tell me where everyone is headed tonight." She hoped he wouldn't be suspicious of her.

"Why yes, they are headed to the ball in the tallest building. It's in… that direction." He pointed North. "You didn't know?" he eyed her attire and noticed I was slightly wet.

"I did, but I forgot where I was supposed to go." I lied smoothly, but it was obvious he didn't believe me.

"It's always held in the same building." His eyes narrowed, but didn't know what to think of me.

"Thank you very much kind, sir. I'll just be on my way." I quickly walked away.

The Tallest building was about 35 stories high. It almost looked like the modern buildings except it wasn't made entirely in glass. There were windows at intervals, almost like there were condos up there.

Luce sighed as she approached. She made her way through the small crowd gathering outside and heard music streaming out through the door. It was classical and soft. Good to the ears and made you want to flow with the rhythm. She walked up some stairs, inside and was greeted with warmth. She didn't even know she had been shivering in that cold weather.

The building was called _The Singer_ and thousands of people were dancing in sync. There was a hostess, asking if Luce wanted a table and pointing to the restaurant through a hallway, closest to her. The far back wall had an open bar with many lonely men. It was upper class party and people were dressed in classy attire. Luce walked around the giant room looking for Daniel and previous life Luce, but everyone kept moving. Once she saw that they weren't on one side of the room, people had switched to other sides and they got mixed together making her start over. She sighed, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

That was when she saw a man, a man who was dressed in all black, his tie, his tux, his shoes, and even his dress shirt. His eyes were a vibrant green and his hair was as black as his suit. She groaned as she saw he was staring dead at her from about ten feet away. "Cam." She whispered. He smiled at the mention of his name.

Luce quickly started retreating out through the doors, but ran into another man. He was tall and muscular. He had fair hair that was recently cut for the occasion. His eyes were gray with sorrow and as he saw her, his eyes softened with violet happiness and fear. "Whaa—What are you doing here? You just—" Daniel stuttered. This must be the old Daniel and the old Luce had jus—just disappeared.

Luce ran, but Daniel was too strong. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Luce." The name didn't sound familiar to him. "I'm a future reincarnation of that girl you were with, running away from a future Daniel."

"Oh, Anna?" Of course my name would change every time I was reincarnated, I never really thought about that. He lost some tension in his expression. "Why are you running away?"

"Oh, just the normal teenage drama, he was telling me things that weren't tru—"

"Wait! How did you get here and why are you still—" he broke off.

"Alive?" Luce whispered. He nodded, sadness in his eyes. "I was never baptized—and I must go! I'm trying to get away from someone right now." She was panicking, seeing more familiar faces. She thought she spotted what looked like Molly in her peripheral and when she looked over she wasn't there.

"Who?" He asked, and made the mistake of letting Luce go.

"I'm sorry." She yelled as she ran. As soon as she was down the front steps to get out of the building she took off her heels and ran. She Ran away from my boyfriend's constant pain that would never cease to stop until the next century, ran away from the girl that has to keep dying because of a boy's love for a girl he never really got to know, ran away from Cam, and mostly the possibility of Daniel finding her now. She has to see how it started. She wanted to go to the first time Daniel met her.

The first time they got together. The moment he fell.

_I want to meet the first Luce. _


	2. Fight

Luce ran and ran. She never looked back until she reached an intersection about half a mile away from the party. She caught her breathe and decided that no one had followed her. Although she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she was wrong.

Daniel was looking down at her. He had flown through the sky following her and came to a halt on top of a building across the street from where she stooped. Cam had followed a bit slower, but Molly was right on his trail. Arriane and Roland went another place he had thought Luce might go. In Luce's backyard, Daniel had two places that he thought she would possibly go. It was either the place where Daniel thought she was the happiest or the possibly the most peaceful. If Daniel had to choose between peaceful and happiness, he'd choose happiness so he hoped Luce would do the same and he was right, but she was everything but happy.

Luce was crying.

And it was all Daniel's fault. _If only I hadn't kept so many things away from her. Maybe she would've never left and she would be in his arms right now._ Daniel wanted to go to her. He started to flap his wings so he could fly down, but Molly grabbed his leg.

"I know I don't like the girl, but" Molly sighed, her usual fierce expression disappeared. "She's going through a hard time and she looks like she needs some time alone." Daniel shook his head. "No—Daniel Listen, she has to think this through and make her own decision."

"I could help her. She doesn't need to go through this alone. Besides she could be in dange—"

"You saw what just seeing Cam did to her? She panicked and when she ran into the previous you, she freaked. I wouldn't go to her just yet. Wait—"

"Luckily, I'm not you so this is not your decision." Daniel snapped at her and pulled his leg away.

"I hope she whoops your ass!" Molly yelled, "People need to listen to me more, I can just see how this will turn out." Molly mumbled and shook her head.

"Where is he going?" Cam asked Molly as he slowly came towards the building they landed on.

"To win the fair maidens heart." Molly grumbled. Cam rolled his eyes and watched as Daniel approached Luce. Luce hadn't noticed Daniel at first, but with every step he took Cam saw that she started to tense up. Cam didn't think she knew it was Daniel. She probably thought it was some pedestrian. Luce wiped her eyes and tried to act like she wasn't crying.

Daniel came to a halt, "Luce?" She looked up surprised.

"Daniel?" She whispered in shock wiping her eyes. Luce's face was a mixture of emotions. At first she was filled with pure happiness, then anger (Cam liked that too much) and lastly sadness. "What—What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you." Daniel answered as if it were obvious.

"Don't." Luce looked away.

"Why not? I love you." Daniel said.

"Well, why all the lies?" tears started to fall down her cheeks. "If you loved me, you wouldn't lie." She looked up at him and cried out, _"Why would you lie to the person you supposedly loved?"_

Daniel didn't have anything to say to that at first, but he said "I was trying to_ protect_ you. Don't you see that?"

"No _you_ thought you were keeping me alive. _You_ thought you would lose me again and _you_ didn't want to be without me for_ your_ own selfish reasons. You didn't care about how I felt, just so that _you_ wouldn't lose me, but I wasn't going anywhere! You could've told me! You didn't have to lie." She shook her head. _"This time is different _right? If it's so different I don't see why you couldn't have told me. I wouldn't have spontaneously combusted if you told me a few things!" Cam wanted to grab that girl up and kiss her right then and there. She looked so sexy when she was mad. He smiled. "Instead I had to hear things through other people!" she turned away.

Daniel looked shocked and awed during her whole rant, but he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "You were in danger. If I had told you all that was going on, you wouldn't let me leave_, I know you_. I do admit that the way I did things were wrong and I apologize.

"I'm not in any danger right now so why don't you tell me everything?

"Yes you are! Everyone is looking for you!" Daniel yelled at her, but calmed down once he saw that his outburst had hurt her.

"Since the Outcasts think I'm dead, they'll probably go tell the Council I'm gone. They won't go looking for me."

"You think she's right?" Molly asked Cam from on top of the roof top.

"I don't know, maybe… You know they would eventually find out the truth, but it would take them awhile." Cam thought that she finally beat Daniel because that made a lot of sense, but Daniel had a lot up his sleeve:

"They won't think that if you keep bouncing from one Announcer to the next. Pretty soon, you'll run into the wrong person and they'll know you're not dead." Daniel snapped.

"But—," Luce was defeated. She didn't have anything else to say. She sighed and stood up. "Well, if I go with you, will you tell me what I don't know?" she sniffled.

"Depends on how much you can handle…" Daniel waved at Cam and Molly.

Cam swept down from where he had been hiding and Molly followed. Luce looked up as she saw them coming down and frowned, "I knew I saw Molly." Luce mumbled.

"Nice to know you've been looking for me, I kinda stand out in a crowd." Molly smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Is it because you have all them holes in your face or is it because you're not the nicest thing to look—?"

"Alright, ladies, ladies!" Cam interrupted and Luce fell silent and looked away.

"You're lucky your boyfriend's right there protecting you or you wouldn't be so lucky." Molly growled at Luce.

"You wouldn't!" Luce said slowly.

"Oh yes I would honey." Molly said mocking Gabbe's southern drawl. "Your ass would be mine!" She said in her ferocious voice.

Daniel had enough. "Molly, stop." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why is Cam here?" Luce asked quietly.

Luce obviously didn't like Cam anymore, but he would be changing that soon. He would win her back as easily as he did at Sword & Cross. Cam sighed. "I know you hate me now, but you'll be seeing me a lot from now on, so you should just get used to it." Cam winked at her.

Luce scoffed and moved closer to Daniel.

"You two get Arriane and Roland and I'll take her back to our time."

Molly flew off, but before Cam left, he grabbed Luce's hand smoothly and kissed it softly making her skin tingle. Daniel gave Cam a deathly stare, but Cam smiled back and took off into the night, leaving Daniel and Luce alone. Luce cleared her throat, blushing. She tried to hide it, but of course Daniel saw it.

Luce didn't entirely forgive Daniel, he could see that, but she didn't have much of a choice. He didn't get why she had given in to him so easily. She was always determined to get what she wanted. Daniel was going to keep a close eye on her from now on. He hoped she didn't have a plan to get away in that devious mind of hers. Besides, he hadn't entirely forgiven her for kissing that Nephilim. His teeth ground together as he thought about that boy with his hands all over her body.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Luce asked interrupting his thoughts.

"You're predictable." Her face fell as if he'd insulted her. "I mean… I know you Luce as I said before. You needed to get away and you would either choose a happy place or a peaceful time. I sent Arriane and Roland to look at the peaceful place."

"But you came here because you thought it would be more likely?" she asked.

Daniel nodded. "Alright, so do you want to walk around some more or just go home?"

"Where's home?"

"I haven't really thought about that." He shook his head. "Do you want to go back to your parents' house? You could see Callie." The idea sounded pleasing, but she had other things to attend to.

"Not in this condition." She looked down at herself. Her face was covered in little drops of dirt and she was dripping wet.

"You look hot." He laughed. "Just lose the dress and you'll be fine. At least in my mind."

"Very funny Daniel, I thought you were an Angel…"

"Just 'cause I'm Angel doesn't mean I can't… you know." He winked.

Luce laughed and rolled her eyes, although the thought sent her heart racing. "I need new clothes and a hot bath." She sighed.

"I could warm you up" He hugged her and she relaxed in his arms. "And I could help you with that bath…" he whispered in her ear.

"You're not entirely forgiven…" she whispered back.

"Oh, sorry for being too forward." He thought for a second, "Am I allowed to ask for a kiss?" she leaned back and put her finger to her chin trying to make it look like she was thinking hard about it.

"You may." She smiled and leaned toward his lips. Neither one wanted to bring up anything to hurt one another. They just wanted to live in the moment of bliss.

"I love you" Daniel whispered.

"As I love you." Luce said, but Daniel didn't know that she had a plan to get the information she needed about herself because she knew he would never tell her everything. He had already proven that fact true.

She would let him think he was winning, but in reality… he was going to lose.

She smiled. Whether from her thoughts or because of their moment of bliss, he would never know.

She wanted to laugh.


	3. Attempts

**All rights belong to Lauren Kate.**

Luce wanted to hit something, particularly Daniel's face.

She sighed as she leaned along the balcony of the hotel she was staying at. She should've known he'd get a whole army to protect her if he thought she was in any type of trouble. They had fought over what kind of protection she needed and he went overboard. As if one Angel, with strength, speed and all sorts of powers she knew nothing about, couldn't stop her if she tried to get away. He tried to leave everyone to guard her.

Daniel had argued about it after they had gotten her to a bath and some clothes suspiciously appeared siting by the sink. The dress she found was her exact size and the smooth material felt nice against her skin. It was perfect. It wasn't something so extravagant, or boring. It was just right. Daniel was saying that they would visit her parents later and they could stay in a suite in downtown Georgia. The suite was huge, it had 2 big bedrooms and a living room, the ceilings were high and she was standing on the beautiful balcony that over-looked the whole city.

She remembered the whole conversation and kept replaying it in her head wondering if she could've found a way to get through that thick skull of his, but couldn't find many holes.

She and Daniel had been kissing passionately in the biggest bedroom of the hotel and she had thrown her head back in pleasure, "You know we won't be able to do this at my parents' house." Luce whispered.

"We're not going to your parents' house." He said into her neck, as if it were just a fact, but she wasn't pleased by that comment, she pulled away.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Why can't we go to my parents' house now? We're only about two hours away and I bet flying wouldn't take long at all."

"That would attract too much attention and besides, you need rest." He smiled down at her and tried to pull her close.

Luce resisted saying, "We could drive."

"Rest, Luce. We have time later. We need to talk later anyways." Daniel said firmly.

"Come on, Daniel. I need to see my family." Luce insisted.

"No, your safety is much too important, I don't want to risk anyone seeing you and besides I have things to do." He pointed up.

"Like what? Things you won't tell me?" Luce snapped.

Daniel sighed ignoring the question. "Everyone will be here watching you. You should be—"

"I'm not a _child_!" Luce cried.

"—safe" Daniel laughed and his eyes said, _you're acting like one._

Luce calmed down, seeing that she would probably lose this one. "So who's going to be there?" Luce asked. "Watching me, I mean."

"Molly, Cam, Arriane, Gabbe, Franceska, and—"

"Are you _serious_?" Luce almost screamed. "No one even knows I'm alive. They all think I disappeared because of the Star shot, why all the fuss?"

Daniel didn't want to admit he was afraid she would try to run away. "I'm only taking precautions." It was half true.

"But, I don't need _all of them_!" Luce tried to argue, "They'll get bored…"

"They'll be okay and they know that if you're not safe, I'd—. " Daniel shook his head thinking what he'd do if Luce had disappeared.

Daniel turned away from her, "Daniel, you can't protect me all the time." Luce tried to turn him towards her and she saw the pain in his violet eyes as he thought about what would happen if she was gone. "I mean, it's not like I can get away from one Angel, let alone seven. I don't think you should make _all of them_ watch me." Luce came into his arms and looked up at him. "I wouldn't leave you baby." Luce sighed, "I just made an impulsive decision in that backyard."

Daniel looked down at her and he saw the pleading in her eyes. "Fine, I'll take Molly, Arriane, Franceska, and Steve with me. You better be good for everyone else." He smiled down at her.

"Where's Shelby and… M-Miles?" Luce stuttered over Miles's name because she saw the anger in Daniel's eyes as she mentioned him. "I guess we have things to talk about." Luce said quietly.

"They're at your parent's" he said gruffly. No wonder he didn't want me over there.

Luce kissed him. He didn't respond to her. She tried again, but he made no move to kiss her back, but she kept trying and he finally kissed her back thinking that she should be happy. They kissed not caring what was around them, but after about a minute, she was lying across the bed with Daniel on top of her. She moaned in his ear. Luce bit his lower lip and he lifted up her dress. He was going to pull it off, but thought better of it. She groaned, "Why not?" Luce yanked at his black t-shirt.

"Tonight." He thought he could get her to stay in the hotel if she had something to look forward to.

She sighed as he started to get up. "You're leaving?"

"Like I said, I have things to do…"

And he left her. She was alone staring across the city, seeing nothing. Gabbe had tried to talk to her, but Luce ignored all her approaches. Roland was just outside the hotel door, Cam was lying across Luce's bed and Gabbe was calling room service to make some food.

She couldn't believe Daniel had left Cam with Luce, but surprisingly Cam hadn't tried to talk to her all night. He was just staring up at the wall just through the glass doors separating her from the room. He was so sexy, but not like Daniel. Cam was a dangerous sexy. He gave off the feeling that he could get anyone to do things for him no matter how crazy it sounded. He had changed out of his all black tux and put on a pair of jeans and a V-neck that showed off his glorious pecs.

Gabbe had left the room and Luce went to Cam.

She sat on the bed beside him and he looked at her a smile playing across his lips. He probably noticed her staring at him while she was on the balcony. "Cam?" Will you do something for me?" She smiled.

"Depends…" Cam wasn't easily tricked.

"On what?"

"What you want." Her smile disappeared.

"Well…" Luce moved closer to him. "You think we could uh, go downstairs and maybe visit a few stores and you could… pick some outfits out for me?"

"Well, Daniel said not to let you leave this room unless there was danger."

"Since when did you obey _Daniel_?" Luce challenged him.

Cam sat up, "Never have, never will, but your safety is concerned and his logic makes sense."

"So you're saying I wouldn't be safe with you?" Luce questioned waiting for him to argue back.

"No, it's just—"

"You don't want to help me try on a few swim suits so I can go to the swimming pool later?" Cam was getting tempted. He started to move closer to her. His thoughts were raging. He was thinking of all the possibilities.

"Well, you know…" Cam sighed. "Let's go, we just have to get around Gabbe."

"Since when was that a problem?" Luce was surprised she even got this far.

"I guess you're right." Cam got up and opened the door. Gabbe had just come into the hotel room. "Gabbe!" Cam greeted her. "Room service just called back telling me that they need you down there."

"But I just came from down there."

"They tried to catch you as you were coming up, but you left too quickly." He sounded so truthful.

Gabbe wasn't easily convinced. "Why can't you go down there?"

"They don't know me." He replied smoothly.

"Fine, but Luce better be here when I come back." Gabbe turned around and quickly left down the hallway.

"Come on Luce." Cam called to her. She came out of the bedroom and hugged Cam. "I knew you wouldn't hate me forever."

"You should know that I'm still upset with you, but this helps." But Luce pulled away anyway seeing that Cam was getting the wrong impression. They made their way through the door and heard Roland call out to them.

Luce had forgotten all about Roland, "Where are you two headed off to this late?" Roland was smirking; he obviously didn't care about them sneaking off.

"You better keep your mouth shut Roland." Cam said.

"You know I can't play dumb forever." He grinned.

"Try." And with that Cam and Luce disappeared down the hall the same way Gabbe had gone. The hallway wasn't long at all. They were the only ones on this floor and there were two elevators. They didn't want to get caught so Cam said they should wait until one elevator was coming up to this floor and use the other one to go down because the only possible person that could be coming up would be Gabbe. They waited about sixty seconds and finally an elevator was coming up. They had kept one elevator open as they waited so they could quickly jump in. And right before the elevator came up, they went inside. Gabbe probably didn't notice a thing, but once she saw that Luce was gone… she'd know something was up. Luce sighed as they went down the forty-two story building.

"Cam, where are we going to go?" Luce asked him, now that she'd gotten this far, she was nervous.

"Well, we should find some store nearby; maybe they have a bathing suit shop in the lobby." He winked at her. She laughed nervously.

The doors opened with a ding on the twenty-fifth floor and a young couple who were holding hands came into the elevator. It was silent as they went down, but they stopped once more on the sixteenth floor and a man stepped inside. He was six foot tall and he seemed like he was the helpful type, she smiled as they came to stop in the lobby. "Where's a store?" Luce asked Cam.

He looked around, distracted "I don't know…" There were about a hundred people in the lobby and they were shopping, walking towards the casino, checking out or in or just talking.

Luce thought it was time to make her move, "I'll ask this guy." She suggested and Cam nodded as she went to the man who was in the elevator. "Excuse me sir, I need help. You know that guy over there?" she pointed to Cam and Cam smiled at her. Luce grinned back. "Well he's trying to hurt me. He's been trying to get me to his car and I needed someone's help. Can you call security for me, he's no joke." The man nodded and told her that he could help.

Cam walked over to her; she smiled and said "Thanks," to the man. He stared at Cam with fear and walked away. "I guess you scare people off pretty easily." She thought for a minute. "I wonder why you didn't scare me when I first saw you."

"I charm beautiful women when I see them," he smiled at me, "and you are one beautiful lady."

Luce blushed and glanced behind Cam's shoulder. "Umm, I think someone is coming for you."

Cam turned around and gasped, "Did Gabbe call security? She wouldn't would she?" Cam looked down at me and back at the security. He saw the man she had been talking to-behind the two security guys by the lobby front desk on the western wall-walking at a slower pace. Cam glared at Luce. "You… I should've known. You were all jittery in the elevator and you would never come to me like you did on that bed." He laughed humorlessly, "Daniel is going to hate me." He laughed again, "As if he already doesn't…" Cam grabbed Luce. "Let's go." He pulled her towards the exit, but he saw more police and he tried to get back to the elevators, but they were blocked also. They were cornered and he was forced against the Eastern wall. "Dammit, Luce! You're killing Daniel, don't you see that? You're killing me too, but you obviously don't care." He shook his head. "I'll be out of this in a few minutes… and when I find you I'll make sure Daniel knows! He's already suppressing the anger of you and Miles's kiss and once he knows about you seducing me to do your dirty work to get away, he'll snap soon enough… just you wait."

Luce instantly felt guilty, but she was so close to getting away. She decided she should at least try. "I'm sorry Cam. Can you tell Daniel I'm sorry, too?" he shook his head. "You can tell him soon enough." Cam let go of her arm as the security closed in on them. People were looking at them curiously. There were only five police officers and Cam could get away from them easily. So she quickly ran past them, but she was stopped by the man who had helped her.

"You need a ride?" he asked. "I could take you to a family member or someone you trust. You'll have to testify against this man if you want him in jail so the police will need your name. I suggest you stay here."

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'll call the police… later. And I don't want to press charges; I just had to get away." Luce ran outside into the cold weather. She had forgotten how cold it got here. She was only wearing the dress that Gabbe had left out for her. When Luce was on the balcony she'd had a blanket and a heater near her, she hadn't noticed the weather, unfortunately.

The frigid air cleared her thoughts and she laughed_. She had gotten away!_ She was glad it had been Cam that Daniel left with her and she'd have to be nicer to him in the future, but first she had to find a place away from society. She found a nearby park where no one was. Why would someone be in the park in this cold weather this late at night?

Luce thought about how angry Daniel would be the disappointment and betrayal he would feel. He would be pissed off, especially if Cam says that she had _seduced him. _

But wasn't that what she did? She had flirted and moved close to him, promising that he could help her find a _bathing suit. _She groaned. _What have I done?_

Announcers have been gathering around her. Only one was brave enough to approach her so far and pretty soon all of them would come. She quickly summoned the closest one hoping it would take her to the first Luce. She awaited it to come into her hands.

There was a flash of light that swatted the Announcer away from her. She spun around and was greeted by a pissed off Angel. The flash of light was an Angel wing.

A _white_ Angel wing. Luce sighed in defeat.

She was caught.


	4. Make ups & Break ups

_So I don't think this chapter is all that great , but I hope you like it anyways & thank you for all the reviews ! love the feed back !_

**All rights belong to Lauren Kate. **

There she was, once again, agitated beyond belief. She had cracked the glass door that opened onto the balcony; she wanted to hear when Daniel arrived. She wasn't scared exactly. She was anticipating the fight that was bound to happen. She was anxious to know what he would say. She lay alone on a lounge chair. She thought about how Gabbe came to stop her. Her lovely wings had swatted away the Announcer that was coming to her. It had only been inches away from her. "Ugh. If I had only gone faster…" Luce whispered into the wind.

There was a sound behind her. "That wouldn't have worked either. Gabbe had been following you the whole time." Daniel said as he came through the glass doors. "She was waiting to see what you would do."

Luce's heart accelerated. She hadn't been ready for him. She thought she wouldn't be scared, but his arrival brought all the possible things that he would say. It was like jumping into empty air. You didn't know if it was two or two thousand feet beneath you. He looked like he wouldn't yell at her, but Daniel was pretty good at disguising his feeling.

"I see you calculating what I'm going to do, Luce. You don't have to worry. I won't yell at you, yet." Daniel smiled, his silky hair blowing in the wind, she relaxed just a bit. "Where were you going?" he asked.

Luce looked towards the late night city lights, "away." She whispered.

"_Away_? From me?" he asked afraid of her answer.

"How could you even think I want to get away _from you." _Luce said quietly still looking the other way.

"Well your actions prove otherwise."

"I'm sorry, Daniel." She looked at him. "It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that I need to find myself. You're obviously not going to tell me anything about my past. I don't like going behind your back, but it's just—I—I can't…cope with all the lies." Luce frowned.

Daniel looked down. "Why are you so sure that I won't tell you about your past?"

"Alright, then," She crossed her arms, "tell me," She didn't believe he would.

"I see the doubt in your eyes." He laughed. "You really don't think I will, do you?"

"Nope." She said stubbornly. "You just won't" Luce got up and headed to the bedroom.

"I will Luce, I just—can't right now. There are so many things to tell and everything will just confuse you, leading to more questions that I can't answer." Daniel looked at her, "I know you're going to be mad, but you'll have to endure for a little bit. I promise you I'll tell you."

"When? The next time _I'm reborn_?" Luce yelled. "That's not going to happen this time! You live _forever_! And guess what! I don't. That means you don't have forever to tell me!" Luce tried to get past him into the hotel. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to find out for myself?"

"Luce, I wish I could tell you, but there are hard things that I'd rather not say… things that might destroy you. I don't want to tell you… sometimes I wish you'd find out for yourself, but you would be even angrier if you found out from someone other than me."

Luce saw the hurt in his eyes, so she calmed down and tried to comfort him. Who knew that it would be her doing the yelling? "If it's _that_ hard for you to say, you can tell me another time. I don't want tonight to be all about fights. I want to be able to have a little fun." She smiled sensually.

His face was a conflict of emotions. He wanted to be with her tonight, but he had something to say. "Luce? Can we talk about a couple of things before we, uh…" he looked towards the bedroom.

She was disappointed, yet anxious, "I guess." She was looking forward to tonight.

"Well you might not be happy with me and honestly, I don't even want to talk about it." She nodded. "But I have to say what's been going on in my mind. I'd rather get over with it. And also one other thing that someone mentioned about you tonight." Daniel said roughly. She sighed hoping it wasn't anything that could start a fight. We should talk about you and… _that boy"_

Luce was clueless as to _which boy_ and that was just sad. Cam? No… he would've said his name, but who else was there? Oh… _Miles_. She remembered the anger on Daniel's face when she briefly mentioned his name. "Miles?" Luce sighed. "Typical." she whispered.

"We need to get past this."

"_You_ need to get past this"

He ignored her. "I mean it's not that I'm mad about it. I just don't know how to feel anymore. I had been worried about you while I rescued you. I only cared that you were safe, but now these jumbled emotions came back to me as soon as I knew you were safe." Daniel hated saying this, but he had to be sure she only had feeling for him. If he took her back to Miles, would she…? Daniel didn't even want that thought in his awareness, but it invaded his mind: The Nephilim boy's hands wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck, staring into one another's eyes. Their lips pressed against one another's and _she liked it_. She would pull her fingers through his hair, like she would to Daniel. And he hated that she could like being with anyone other than him.

Daniel had been so distracted in his own thoughts; he hadn't even heard her speaking. He mentally hit himself for that. "…that I blame you, I just thought you had lied to me…I mean _you did_ lie or_ you kept things from me_." She was looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect for that to happen. It just… did. I promise that it didn't mean anything. I saw so many past lives in those Announcers and you just—"Luce was close to tears. "I saw you—you killing so many of me… I felt that it was your entire fault. How could you possibly keep doing that, you just kept coming back_… killing, killing, and killing and killing and kill_—" Luce was sobbing.

"Luce, I promise you I tried to stop finding you, but you kept coming to me. I never wanted you to—"

"I kept coming to you?" Luce cried, "This is _all your_ fault in the first place, you grabbed the forbidden fruit and I got punished_ for your mistake_!" Luce regretted saying it, but it was true. "How could you?" Luce stopped, seeing the sadness in his eyes, "I mean—Daniel—I-I-I didn't mean that—"

"But you're right Luce. I did something that God forbid and it was wrong and I'm sorry for it. I love you and that will never change."

"I love you too." She sighed, soundless tears rolling down her face. Daniel pulled her close.

They sat there in each other's arms for a while and she finally decided to ask him about the other thing he wanted to know. "I'm sorry about Miles, it'll never happen again," Luce whispered. "What was the other thing that you wanted to ask?"

"Just about you _seducing _Cam" Luce laughed. Daniel looked down at her. "So it's true?" Daniel's voice was angry.

"That's not even exactly what happened! I mean I did tempt him sort of, but I wasn't going to do anything with him. I was just trying to get what I wanted. Boys are so easily swayed." Luce smiled up at him. "What happened to him anyways? With the cops."

"Nothing really. After they knew that you weren't going to press charges, they made him go to the room and promise that he wouldn't come out until later, but that's not stopping him because he can fly out at any time."

"He's mad at me." When he saw Luce after the whole incident, he had a black eye and told her, "Karma is a _bitch_!" he laughed, but the growl and the look in his eyes made it sound as if he were threating her, she shuddered.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him. What I want to know is why you betrayed me?" Daniel stared down at her.

"Daniel I didn't—"

"You left the hotel when you knew you weren't supposed to." Daniel sighed, "I know you don't like being told what to do, but you have to listen for your safety. I don't want you going from one announcer to another and I don't even know where you are." He groaned. "Do you know what that does to me?" He looked down at her as if in pain, "You torture me when you're away from me."

"You don't think that I hurt whenever you leave me?"

"So you're doing this to get revenge for all the times that I've left you?"

She looked up in shock. Was that what she was doing? She _had_ been anger that he'd been gone a lot, but that couldn't be the reason she was doing this. No it wasn't, she was trying to figure out what happened in her past. "Daniel, you know that I'm not like that! I wouldn't do that to you."

"Then why do you keep leaving? You don't want to be with me now?"

"No. That is not why. I can't tell you."

"Well it seems to me that you don't want to be with me, but I don't know because you won't tell me so I have to assume things that might not be true."

Luce looked away. "Daniel, my feeling for you will never change." Luce got up and went towards the bedroom. He didn't stop her. He watched as she left, but when she turned around and shut the door, he looked out towards the city. She didn't want to leave him like this, but he wasn't being reasonable. She didn't want to argue back because that would only cause even more problems and she couldn't deal with that.

Hopefully tomorrow she would be with her parents, reunited with her best friend, Callie, and her roommate, Shelby and of course, Miles.


	5. What is he doing ?

**Sorry I took so long**_** . . . **_

_I'm not so sure that I like this chapter . _

_It just doesn't get to me the way the others did . _

_But I do like how it ended . _

_& I already wrote the next chapter . :)_

**All rights don't belong to me , nor the lyrics in the song or this story .**

Daniel stood on the balcony staring at nothing, even though the view in front of him was exquisite, the view behind him just through the glass doors, laying on the bed was much more attractive. It made the city look like coal next diamonds.

He thought about how many arguments he and Luce had been through and groaned. Couldn't they ever agree on anything? He turned around trying to see if Luce was still there on the bed, but she closed the blinds not too long ago, because he constantly looked back in her direction. He wanted to go to her, but he knew that they wouldn't solve anything if he did. They both needed to think about what they were going to do next. "Tonight shouldn't have gone like this." He whispered into the soft breeze.

_I just wanted to protect her. That was my only reason for doing any of this. She shouldn't be mad. I told her that I would bring her to her parents in the morning, but she refuses to listen to me. She should know that I'd do anything for her. I'd go through excruciating pain, I'd die for her, _he mentally reminded himself that she had died for him over and over and it wasn't her fault_. I brought her into this. _Daniel put his head down in shame. He wished he could tell her all about her past, but it was impossible. He couldn't go through the pain he would see in her eyes.

Once in a previous life he had told her about it. She hadn't believed it at first, but the more he'd convinced her that he knew all about her: Everything she liked, how she was, and showed her his wings—she fainted when she saw them—but when she figured he wasn't lying, he told her all about it.

Daniel remembered everything in too much detail as he leaned over the balcony. He thought about her tears and then came the anger. Daniel thought it was too much so he jumped. He didn't know why, he just jumped,

Jumped into an empty void, so he could clear his head. He fell until he was almost to the ground.

Daniel's wings outstretched as far as they could go and he flew up towards the bright moon. He didn't want to leave Luce, but he had to think about some things before he returned. He always fell for her and that was the whole problem. It's not that he ever would regret what he did to cause this eternity of suffering, but it just was so hard. He wanted her, but there was always something that came back and bit him in the ass. They would never be allowed to be together. He noticed that now.

Before, he would always destroy her, over and over. No matter what he did it would happen. He just thought of it as a punishment, but he saw that they had too many conflicting feelings for one another. He doubted she would ever forgive him for what he had done to her in the past, but he was sorry. He told her over and over, but it was no use.

She couldn't see that he didn't like that he had her going through all the pain he put her through. He regrets it only because of her punishment, but he couldn't bring himself to change it if he had the chance. He loved her too much and even though they were only allotted a certain amount of time for every Luce that came along, he was the happiest during that time until she was gone.

Daniel thought maybe if she hated him she would run away. He tried to get her to hate him, but she always found a way to get to him. She was determined to get with him as he was to her. That was the hardest thing about it, even if they tried to leave each other, it would torment them until they finally gave in. There was no escaping this endless cycle.

Daniel was on the wealthier part of the city, Buckhead is what it was called. He'd been here with Luce in another time, back when she was part of a rich family. She was abused by her father though. Daniel had to kill the bastard when Luce had died… when he had—kissed her.

Daniel moaned as made a sharp turn, he had to go somewhere he wouldn't think about _her._ He swept the city and headed towards the liveliest area and landed on a roof. He retracted his wings and jumped to a roof closer to the ground. He saw he was still a few stories too high to jump to the ground, but he laughed. He needed distraction so he leaped. He wondered briefly why he was constantly trying not to think about Luce. He needed some time not to think about her, but they had been apart for so long and he was trying _not_ to think about her? What wrong with him? The ground was coming towards him fast so he would have to think about that later.

Daniel landed with a thud and rolled to stop his momentum. He slowly got up. He was in an alley that smelled of cat piss, his face scrunched up. Daniel looked up to where he had jumped from. It was a five story jump and he lived. Daniel laughed loudly and a few people passing by the alley stared at him, but didn't give him much thought. Daniel strolled quickly out of the alley and his head was free from Luce. He didn't want to lose this state of mind. He had to get away from her just for a little while.

Daniel headed in the direction that most of the cars were going at 12:30 in the morning. He came to a stop on a street that had many people standing on the sidewalk. There was a long line outside of a club called "The Velvet Room," it was across from a gas station and a couple of building. People were chatting excitedly. A song was playing that could be heard every time someone went through the red doors.

Daniel waited in line for a minute and the bouncer eyed him when he came to the door. He was dressed in a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned exposing his smooth chest and dark wash jeans. Daniel's hair was messy and his eyes were frantic, but the bouncer shrugged his giant shoulders and let him pass. He didn't even ask for an ID.

The club was a wide space that had many televisions playing music videos and cameras that showed the crowd dancing. There were booths to his right and left that were obviously VIP areas, but once he made it through the small crowd gathering in the wide walkway, he made it to the dance floor.

Strobe lights were everywhere, but the humans acted as if they weren't there. Daniel found them rather annoying. You could barely see the person you were dancing with and he guessed that was the point because there weren't that many attractive people here. It could just be him because ever since he met Luce, he had never found anyone appealing.

He was still thinking about her! _Get it together!_

Daniel quickly made it down the 3 steps to the dance floor. He found a girl to dance with and she smiled at him. He didn't return the smile because she wasn't Luce. He didn't know what song was playing at first, but he eventually heard it.

Drop the World by Lil Wayne and Eminem, Daniel laughed...

"_Ima pick the world up and ima drop it on your fuckin' head!  
I could die now, Rebirth motherfucker,  
Hop up in my spaceship and leave Earth motherfucker,  
I'm gone, motherfucker I'm gone… I'm gone." _

That was basically what he just did, but he would never refer to Luce as a 'motherfucker,' though. Sometimes Daniel could never understand why they used such crude language. He thought maybe _he could pick the world up_ and smiled. Daniel walked to the center of the dance floor and a few females eyed him seductively. _Tonight could be fun._

He groaned when Eminem's verse came on.

"_It hurts, but I never show this pain you'll never know.  
If only you could see just how lonely and how cold  
and frostbit I've become, my back's against the wall,  
when push come to shove, I just stand up and scream 'Fuck 'em all.'  
…Man, it feels like these walls are closing in,  
this roof is caving in…"_

That brought Luce back to mind. He stopped dancing with the girl and she looked at him, but he gave her no mind, he wanted to go back to the hotel and beg for forgiveness, for what he was doing to Luce. He knew she wouldn't approve to this. He felt like he was giving up; he didn't want to do that to her. He was about to turn around when a woman started talking to him.

"Daniel" she purred. He whirled, how could anyone know his name? He came face to face with a tall woman who had a cruel face, yet she was very beautiful. She was almost as tall as Daniel and that was saying something. She was very skinny and had dark eyes.

"Who are you?" Daniel said quickly eying her suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" she asked slowly. "The question is: "What are you doing here?"

"_Does it matter?_" he mocked her. The only people who could possibly know him here would be an angel or demon or someone sent from heaven… or hell.

"It kind of does… I want to know why you left heaven so quickly." She asked quietly, but firmly. She obviously was trying to stay inconspicuous. She was trying to act human, but wasn't doing that well. She kept looking around and had a strange aura around her, making humans shy away from her.

"You don't need to know anything. I don't even know you, but obviously you're a demon or something worse." He stared at her. There was definitely something odd about her.

"You're getting closer." She purred again, hypnotizing him.

He looked away, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, information." She paused, "why did you leave heaven in such a rush? There is no reason for you to leave so quickly. You should not even care to be here if Luce is gone." She paused again watching at him, "Or is she?"

Daniel looked back at her. "Leave me be." He didn't want to give anything away about Luce. "Maybe I'm just trying not to think about her and you're not helping." He looked down trying to seem sad. "Heaven is just not the place for me. That is all I'm going to tell you. Now leave!" Daniel commanded quietly managing to keep his façade.

"Alright then, Daniel. I will just have find out what you are hiding. I do not know why you keep going through all these Announcers and I am going to find out." She threatened, "I thought you hated going back." She looked at him questioningly. "I thought you would be depressed since Luce just died, but I guess I was wrong. You bounce back fast." She winked and he thought she might know that Luce is alive.

* * *

_I honestly think I might have been a little drunk when I wrote this , I was up until 4 last night . _


	6. Maria

_Short Chapter . & Sorry for the language in the last chapter ._ ( Maybe I should change it to Mature ? )

**All rights belong to Lauren Kate .**

As soon as the woman left, Daniel left the club. He was just too upset; it was stupid of him to go to this club. He had to get back to Luce. He didn't want to go straight to the hotel in case that woman was following him. He just walked around mindlessly.

She must have followed him to the club. She could have seen Luce when she tried to sneak out, _Dammit Luce!_ Daniel knew everyone would eventually find out she was alive, but not this quickly. Heaven was just waiting for him to snap. They assume that Daniel is going to choose Hell versus Heaven and they're secretly gaining defenses. Daniel didn't want to choose Hell, but if she had died, they assume that's what he would do. If she really was gone, he might have decided to go against Heaven, but never against God.

Suddenly he felt something behind him. He turned around.

There was nothing there, but it felt like the same aura of the woman he had met and he groaned. _What was she? _She didn't seem like much of a threat, but she made him feel as if she was somehow trying to harm him or worse, harm Luce. She'd had too many questions about Luce and that put him on edge.

He didn't have long to think about it because when he turned back around to walk to the hotel, the woman was standing not fifteen feet away from him. He took a deep breathe. "I knew you would follow me. Who are you? I never got your name."

"My name…." She whispered. She looked lost in thought and as if she wouldn't finish her sentence. "My name really has no meaning. I go by many different things."

"What do you go by now?" Daniel asked her.

She was suddenly in his face. She had him by the collar of his shirt and was staring deeply in his eyes. "I told you my name has no meaning, do not worry about it. I want to know where this Luce is. I know she is not dead." She was trying to compel him with her eyes, but he was an Angel and Angels could not be compelled.

"You'll never know." Daniel would have to kill this woman or whatever she was.

"Yes I will and you will tell me yourself!" she threw him in a nearby alley because a few cars were passing by, but no one was walking by though. She laughed at him as he landed on his back and struggled to get up. "You can't take a little push?"

"I don't know who you are, but when I'm done with you, you're going to beg me to kill you."

She laughed again, she was a psycho. "Same for you, brother."

"So you are an Angel…" he was glad that he had brought a Star shot with him. He smirked at her. "But not an Outcast." He was glad that they still didn't know that Luce was alive.

"They are starting to look again. They are not sure that she had died, so wipe that relief off your face."

He walked closer to her. "I don't understand what you could possibly want with her, you're an Angel, you don't need her, you didn't even Fall."

"But I did my friend, along with your whole little group of Angels." She grimaced, "And I am a demon. I do not want you to choose Heaven. You must be on our side when the war breaks out!" She charged at him and he dodged her swing at his face. He grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground.

"You don't know what you're doing. You think just because Luce is gone, I would choose to go along with you demons? …I just don't know anymore." He looked down, but quickly regained his composure. He glared at her.

She laughed once more even as he put his foot down on her chest. "That was not what I was planning. I would take Luce and threaten to kill her unless you tipped the ultimate balance towards our side." She should've kept her secrets to herself if she wanted to live, but she was the cocky type.

Daniel gasped. She was insane, but he knew if they ever did that, he would do whatever they said. "Too bad she's already dead; otherwise your plan would work.

The woman grabbed his leg and twisted. He fell on his back again as she quickly got up and towered over him. "Tell me where she is! I know she's here, somewhere!" she snarled at him.

When he didn't say anything, she kneeled closer to him. "Tell me!" She slapped his face.

Daniel was pissed. He tried to grab her neck, but she moved too quickly. She swiped his hands away and slapped him once more. "You _Bitch, _She's gone!"

"Oh little Daniel has a potty mouth, and he's turned into a liar." She smirked, that irritating smirk. He groaned, but recognition flowed through his mind.

"_Maria?_" Daniel instantly remembered her, but her face had changed. She had Fallen with them, but was an Angel when they first Fell and Daniel guessed soon after she had become a demon. Her features took a more demonic feeling the more you were leaned away from Heaven. She was obviously very far.

She stepped back in shock and he quickly rose from the ground and ran to her. He took her head in his hands and bashed it into the wall next to her, she was dizzy for a second, but still conscious. He took out his Star Shot and pressed it against her chest, but not too far to make her die. "If you try to escape, you will die."

Daniel released his wings and flew into the air. Maria whimpered in his arms. He held onto her tightly and flew to the hotel they were staying at and landed on top of the roof. He took out his Cell and texted Gabbe and Cam to get up here. He waited about a minute and Cam approached them and not too long after, Gabbe came.

"_Maria?_" Cam gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cam…" Maria stiffened. "Um, I was—."

"She was coming for Luce, to use her to blackmail me. She wants me to choose your side." Daniel told Cam. "And she says that the Outcasts are looking again, to make sure Luce is truly gone." Daniel spoke quietly about that.

"Didn't I tell you assholes to stay where you were and leave everything _alone_?" Cam shook his head. "You guys _never_ listen!"

"Cam, I just—I didn't know you were with—."

"So you were just going to go behind my back?" Daniel still had the Star Shot to her heart. "Just kill her Daniel. She'll just tell the others that Luce is here."

"So she is here?" Maria smiled. "I was right."

"She didn't know?" Gabbe glared at Cam, "Cam you're so stupid!" she groaned. "She could've lived. Now once she doesn't come back, the others will come looking to see what happened to her and when they do, they might see Luce."

"Well I'll tell them she ran into an Outcast or something."

They won't believe you forever." Gabbe turned away when she looked at Daniel.

His face was of pure fury as he responded to what Maria had said. "You won't be right for long, Maria." Daniel told her. "You're going to die." There was real fear in her eyes as Daniel shoved the arrow into her heart.


	7. Moving Again ?

_Okay I'm So sorry for not updating soon enough . . . I just haven't had the time . I wrote this a while ago , & it was stupid of me not to put it up . I apologize for the promise to update like 2 saturdays ago , but so many things have been going on . . _

_Sorry Again , _**& Only the Plot belongs to me :)**

_Previously on LIC:_

_Daniel still had the Star Shot to [Maria's] heart. "Just kill her Daniel. She'll just tell the others that Luce is here." [Cam]_

_"So she is here?" Maria smiled. "I was right."_

_"She didn't know?" Gabbe glared at Cam, "Cam you're so stupid!" she groaned. "She could've lived. Now once she doesn't come back, the others will come looking to see what happened to her and when they do, they might see Luce."_

_"Well I'll tell them she ran into an Outcast or something."_

_They won't believe you forever." Gabbe turned away when she looked at Daniel._

_His face was of pure fury as he responded to what Maria had said. "You won't be right for long, Maria." Daniel told her. "You're going to die." There was real fear in her eyes as Daniel shoved the arrow into her heart._

**Here we are :) Back to the Story . . **

Luce turned her head away from the ceiling she'd been staring at for the longest and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her.

It read 12:45.

It had been an hour since she last saw Daniel. She wondered what he was still doing, standing out on the balcony. Luce stiffly got out of bed and walked reluctantly towards the large glass doors. She paused before she opened them_. What was he still doing out there?_ She leaned onto them for a few seconds and took a deep breath as she opened the huge glass doors.

She looked around in surprise. There was no one there.

"Oh… Kay" She went back into the bedroom and walked towards the living room door. She told Gabbe she didn't want anyone in the bedroom with her, Gabbe respected her privacy, but if Luce tried another stunt like she had when she tried to escape the hotel Gabbe wouldn't be so nice. Everyone either was in the main room or in the other bedroom.

Luce opened the double doors, Cam, Roland, and Arriane were in the living room, but she didn't see Gabbe.

"I see you couldn't find anyone to seduce in the bedroom…. What happened there? Your master plan failed again?" Cam was still pissed.

"Nothing happened." Luce looked down and sat by Arriane. She rubbed Luce's back. The living room was a wide space with a plasma screen television, a love seat and big couch that were both a beige color that matched the light color scheme of the whole room. The carpet was white and the coffee table in the center was a light brown. It was kind of dull, but it was comfortable. Cam was sitting on the love seat and Roland pulled up a chair next to him. Arriane was on the couch adjacent to the love seat faceing the television.

"Cam, just shut your trap sometimes!" Arriane whispered to him.

Luce put her hand in Arriane's, "It's alright Arriane." Luce looked at Cam, "I'm sorry, Cam that was a desperate move." She sighed.

"Luce don't apologize, he knows he liked it! That's why he helped you!" Roland laughed. Cam pushed Roland slightly, but the chair he was sitting in tipped over a little and it hit the ground, but Roland stood up before it could cause him any harm. Roland laughed even harder. "Hey man, I was only joking."

"Whatever." Cam looked away towards the tv, but he had a text message.

"Where's Daniel?" Arriane turned to Luce to change the subject.

"He-uh, he stepped out I think." Luce looked towards the television too so she could look as if she were distracted, but other things were on her mind…

Jersey Shore was on unfortunately. The show seemed like it was just making fun of Italians and their outrageous styles. "Do you like this show?" Luce asked Cam.

"Maybe… Why?" Cam was still staring at his phone. He looked confused.

"Because it's—." Luce was cut off as Gabbe came out of the bedroom.

She looked distracted, "Cam, Roland… I need to talk to you, Dan—." Gabbe saw Luce, "Luce? I—I thought you were in the bedroom." Luce shook her head, "Uh, Arriane can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it? What happened?" Luce asked. She saw the alarm that was on Gabbe's face when she had come out of the bedroom.

"Nothing, nothing, I just need to see Cam and Arriane for a second." Gabbe eyed Roland before they left to talk in the hallway. Roland stared after them. I tried to get up to the door, but Roland was too quick. He blocked my way in a flash. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just want to know what they're talking about." Luce tugged at her short hair nervously.

"Too bad, sweetheart, I'm stuck with the lovely job of watching you…"

Arriane walked in silently, "So am I."

Luce was sitting there looking as nervous as ever. She was biting that delicate lip of hers and glancing from the TV to the door and back. Roland thought it was getting a bit irritating.

"Luce Calm down. What's wrong? It's not like anything is happening. We get calls like this all the time. They're last minute things." Luce wasn't really paying attent\ion, but Roland's words seemed to make her tense up.

Of Course he had gotten the text Daniel had sent saying _Meet up on the Roof, I have a big surprise for Cam. _Roland wondered what the surprise could be. Luce wasn't doing anything and Arriane can handle her.

Roland got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Arriane asked.

"Out." He glanced at Luce who was biting her fingernails.

"Be careful."

He walked out the door and went to the end of the hallway, the opposite direction of the elevator, to the left. He knew there were cameras in the hall, but Cam took special care to get rid of them in case there was an emergency.

Roland approached the window quickly and swiftly slide it open. He felt the cool breeze brush his cheek. He sighed and leaned out the window and silently jumped onto the ledge. He pushed off the side of the tall building and released his slick wings. He closed his eyes as he flew. It was a thrilling and calming experience all at once.

He quickly flew up to the roof wasting no time. It was no time for a joyride.

He swooped down to everybody on the roof. It was Cam, Gabbe and Daniel. They were arguing.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Daniel.

"I don't know," Cam.

"She was obviously trying to get to Luce!" Daniel cried to Cam.

"Well, she was working on her own. I said nothing about coming here. I don't control all of them. Some of them go out on their own will, just like the others on your side do." Cam snapped. "They don't all listen to you, or do they?" Cam challenged.

"Stop it guys, she's gone. All we need to do now is work together to get Luce to a safe place and her parents' house is not the place. Everyone already know all about that house, after all the noise we made when we were fighting the determined Outcasts.

"Roland, what are you doing here?" Cam said as Roland landed on the roof.

"Trying to see what the big surprise is… It sounded like something exciting happened here… Worthy of a celebration?" Roland asked hopefully.

Daniel looked annoyed. "This is not a joking situation."

"Yeah, Daniel bitching over _his love_ is not a joking situation," Cam scoffed. "What's so serious about it? I mean it's not like Maria knew you were here. The only time she noticed where you were was when you left. "

Gabbe gasped and faced Daniel. "Did you use your powers when you left?"

"All I did was fly for a while. That couldn't be how they found me."

She groaned. "You think they can tell when we fly? I mean it's a natural thing I know, but they could be able to track us when we fly for long periods of time."

"No. I don't think it's possible." Cam looked around at the other Angels faces. "They couldn't have advanced technology that much…"

"Who knows what they haven't been telling us…" Roland said quietly. Everyone looked at him, "I just mean that they've lost all trust in us and it's not like they want to tell us everything."

The two angels and two demons thought about Roland's statement for a brief minute.

"But that's just crazy." Gabbe said. "Why would they make such a contraption? Why do they still want to control us, we've Fallen" Gabbe whispered the last part sadly, "It makes no sense for them to follow us."

"And they're not even sure that Luce is alive." Cam sighed. "Why are they still looking for her?"

Daniel glanced at Cam, "They're probably still thinking I might change my vote as to which side I'm going on." He shook his head.

Cam rolled his eyes. "We all know you're _mister goody-goody_, but Heaven's not all they seem to be. You should still think about it." he replied.

Gabbe stepped in front of Cam to face him. "You're not going to even try to persuade him while I'm around so you might as well shut your mouth." She snapped.

"Hey, guys…" Roland quickly got their attention. "What about Luce? Shouldn't we get her somewhere safe?"

"Don't think that I haven't been thinking about where to move her!" Daniel snapped, but when all eyes focused on him, he relaxed even though at the sound of her name it filled him with sadness. He didn't want to look as if he wasn't thinking about where to put her. He just hadn't brought it up. "I know of a place."

_Thanks for reading and I hope it was good . I hope to have another one up soon , but I'm thinking of where to put Luce lols :_)

_I think the next chapter will be short ( or long ) , not sure yet . _  
_Comment whether or not you want me to update it like real soon ( I already wrote it & it's short )_  
_Or do you want me to add more & not put it up until this weekend ? ( There will be more detail & some more parts added to it . )_


	8. Confusion

_Mkay . . . I am just SLACKIN . . im so sorry ! But back to the story . **The plot is MINE only . **_

**Previously on Love is Complicated :**

_"Hey, guys…" Roland quickly got their attention. "What about Luce? Shouldn't we get her somewhere safe?"_

_"Don't think that I haven't been thinking about where to move her!" Daniel snapped, but when all eyes focused on him, he relaxed even though at the sound of her name it filled him with sadness. He didn't want to look as if he wasn't thinking about where to put her. He just hadn't brought it up. "I know of a place."_

"Luce…Luce."

Someone kept calling out her name, someone whose voice filled her with warmth and comfort and also brought back painful memories, things she couldn't bear, but she forgot them as quickly as she remembered them. She wanted to open her eyes and see that wonderful face, but the memories were in disagreement with her: making her not want to open her eyes. So Luce laid there with her eyes shut in a dreamy state.

She knew she had to open her eyes eventually and the person kept whispering her name. She sighed and peeled her eyelids back, Luce started blinking furiously because there was a light so bright, it blinded her for a minute. She could finally look around as her eyes adjusted, but wasn't in a hotel as she had suspected. She was laying in a beautiful meadow. She stood up in awe. Everything was so open. It was a bright and sunny day and the birds were chirping in the nearby trees. There were so many different flowers in the meadow and they were all dancing in the smooth breeze. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes once again for a quick second as she was filled with content.

Luce saw something move in her peripheral and quickly turned towards the movement. There was a man there. He was tall and had short blond hair. He wore all white as was she, but he had a pair of beige slacks on while she wore a lovely dress. He smiled at her when she looked at him. He was handsome and her heart beat with a pang of recognition, but she couldn't tell who he was. She felt a great longing to be near him, with him, touching him.

She slowly walked towards him, but he backed up as she came closer. His brilliant green eyes were panicked.

"What's wrong?" Luce called over the twenty foot distance between them.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered back, but his voice carried with the breeze.

"What? Who are you?" She walked faster towards him.

He backed up to the green forest behind him. "No. You can't be here. It's too dangerous."

Luce cried out to him, "I feel like I know you, don't leave" She ran after him. When she got to the forests edge where he had disappeared through, she started to hear children's laughter.

She broke through the trees in a sprint and looked around, searching for the man. She saw his white shirt in the distance, but she was going to lose him if she didn't hurry. "Hey!" She ran for a few long minutes calling out to him, "Wait!" She was getting tired and had to stop to take a breather, but when she looked up he was nowhere to be seen. Luce started to cry. Silent tears were running down her cheeks when she heard someone speak to her.

"Who are you?" A child's voice said to her. The child had black hair and brilliant eyes like the man who approached her. She was a beautiful five year old girl. The girl was concerned once she noticed Luce was crying. "What happened?"

Luce shook her head sadly.

Two more children came from behind a tree trunk. They smiled at her. There was a boy and another girl. This girl had dark brown hair and the boy had black hair. They both had the brilliant green eyes. Were these the mysterious man's children?

"Hi." They walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Luce asked them as sweetly as she could with out sobbing.

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here?" The first girl asked. "You shouldn't be here." That was the second time Luce was told that.

"What do you mean?" Luce asked. The children seemed familiar to her; maybe these were her siblings from a previous life. The girl sounded as if she were older and wiser than she looked.

"What she means is that you're living and this isn't a realm were the living are to be." The boy said to me.

"Excuse me?"

"We're dead and you need to leave." The last girl said and pointed in a direction behind Luce. She turned around and saw Jet Black wings flying towards them. They were beating angrily against the wind causing a huge whoosh of air threatening knock them off their feet. They were Angel's wings probably Demon's wings since they were black. The Angel's Luce knew had white wings and didn't seem to have an evil aura about them. Luce squinted in the direction of the Angel trying to figure out who it was. She could see blond hair, and a bare chested boy. He had eyes that were the color of violet and gray, but they seemed to look red with fury from where she was.

The Angel's wings belonged to Daniel and he was headed straight towards Luce. Luce gasped. It wasn't that she was scared. She was overjoyed, but his face wiped her excitement from her lips. He was staring at her with an expression of pure rage.

She glanced back at the children who were slowly disappearing and becoming transparent where they stood. "Wait." Luce said frantically, "What's happening? Why is Daniel so mad?"

"He doesn't want you here." The first girl said to me, her black hair whipping in the furious wind Daniel created.

"We told you it was dangerous." The boy said.

"You don't belong here." The brown haired girl said to me.

They disappeared completely and she was left standing there awaiting Daniel's attack. All of a sudden a man appeared beside her, the Mysterious Man. He was looking at her and grabbed her hands in each of his. He smiled down at her. "Who are you?" Luce asked.

"Someone you knew a long while back." He put his finger under her chin.

Luce didn't want to pull away as she would have if it were anyone else. His green eyes were hypnotic and they were so familiar. She sighed and smiled back at him. "How long ago?"

"Too long ago." His eyes were filled with sadness and she wanted to hug him hard and never let him go, but they only had a little time before Daniel came to them and broke them apart.

"What's wrong?" Luce asked softly.

"It's just that I've missed you." His beautiful voice was full of sorrow and regret.

Luce looked into his lovely eyes, "I still don't know who you are… And are those your children?"

"It doesn't matter right now. You have your own issues right now; I don't want to overbear you now." He smiled at her sadly once again and leaned towards her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

She shivered and for some reason she felt the need to say it back… and mean it even though she didn't know him all that well. She looked into his green eyes and opened her mouth, but he was no longer there. Daniel had swept him away. He was pushed back into a tree and it broke in half with a loud crash. He slumped slowly down onto the forest floor. "Run Luce." He whispered through his soft lips. He was crumbled on the ground.

"Daniel!" Luce shrieked, she was about four feet away from him and his face was a mask of fury. She faced him hoping to calm him, but his face somehow became even angrier and his wings even blacker. She shook in her knees, but she couldn't let him harm this man.

Luce awoke with a gasp. She was surprised at how real her dream was and what all had happened.

Luce sat up and looked around her. She was in another room. She didn't know when or where. She leaned back onto the pillows and let tears slowly run down her face. But once she noticed there was someone beside her, she quickly wiped them off her face.

He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He saw that her face was red and noticed she had a trail of tears running down her face. His eyes widened and he pulled her close. "What's wrong Luce?"

"Nothing," Luce whispered into his chest.

He shook his head, "It can't be nothing, you were tossing and turning and crying out in your sleep."

She knew she wouldn't have just lied there on the bed while she had that crazy dream, Luce sighed, "Daniel, I'm just stressed. I'm sorry to panic you. It's just so hard for me to adjust to this sudden change to my life."

He looked down when she said that, probably because he thought this was his entire fault.

"Daniel, don't blame yourself, I put myself in this situation partly. And you don't have keep beating yourself up over—"

Daniel interrupted her. "Luce it is my fault, who else is there to blame?" he smiled at her. "I know you don't blame me and I love you for that, but it's the truth and I can't lie to you about things like that." He looked away. "It was my fault from the very beginning."

"But it was supposedly my fault too, right?" Luce smiled, "You said I chose you…"

"It was mutual… in a way."

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" by then, Luce and Daniel were sitting up facing one another.

"I already told you why. It's a matter of when." Daniel whispered.

Luce moved closer to him so she could touch his cheek softly. "Daniel, it can't be that bad, I mean if the original Me could handle it, I'm sure the Me now can too." Luce whispered her speech quietly.

"I'm positive you won't take it well. It was painful to you then, it'll be painful to you now."

"Dammit Daniel," Luce wanted to pull her hair out because she was getting nowhere with him. "You don't tell me anything! It's not like I won't eventually find out. Wouldn't it be best for you to tell me now rather than later." Luce got up from the bed as Daniel sat there staring at nothing. "You think you can protect me from everything? Even the truth? That's not gonna happen because I know I'm going to find out anyway, whether it's from your mouth or not." Luce found a pair of sweats to put on because all she had on was a flimsy tank top and some underwear. Luce was about to storm out of the bedroom, but she had one more thing to say, "And it would be better if you told me. I wouldn't want to hear about it from anyone else, but you." She said softly.

"It doesn't matter who tells you, you'll hate me for as long as you live once you learn the truth.." Daniel said as she closed the door.

_Hope there weren't any mistakes . . . I edited this as best as I could :_)


	9. What is going on ?

**All rights belong to Laruen Kate.**

Previously on L.I.C. :

_Luce was about to storm out of the bedroom, but she had one more thing to say, "And it would be better if you told me. I wouldn't want to hear about it from anyone else, but you." She said softly._

"_It doesn't matter who tells you, you'll hate me for as long as you live once you learn the truth.." Daniel said as she closed the door._

Cam yawned as he slowly got up from bed.

He didn't want to be here, but he had to be near Luce. He wished she would just choose him while she still had the chance, but there was nothing to do about it at the moment. Daniel and Cam had bigger problems at hand and he couldn't bring up petty fights right now, no matter how much he wanted to.

He looked out the window to the bright sunlight of the afternoon. Daniel had brought them to the _Sunshine state_. Florida. Cam was a night person and he didn't want to be here where the sun was in the sky for 15 hours a day. They were in a big house, a place where one of the Angels—he forgot who—had lived in not too long ago and never sold it. It was on a 5 acre piece of land and had about ten bedrooms and a bunch of bathrooms. Everyone had a bedroom and Cam was stuck next to Daniel's bedroom just in case something happened, but now he regretted agreeing to it.

Cam sighed. He thought about the night before where Daniel had carried a sleeping Luce in his lap as they drove from Georgia to Florida. Cam had wanted her soft body to be in his hands not Daniel's. Cam didn't want to see her constantly being corrupted with his manipulative eyes. He didn't want to be in the same room whenever they touched. He didn't want to hear their soft sighs in the room next door whenever they—.

_Crunch, _Cam looked down and noticed he had been holding his cell phone in his hands and had crushed it to pieces. "Great." Cam grumbled.

He threw the remaining plastic to the ground and walked out of his room. He went to the kitchen to find something to do, so he could take his mind off _her_, but once he turned the corner of the huge house to the kitchen, he saw a figure leaned over the counter shaking slightly, next to an empty bottle of vodka. She was the one thing that he didn't want to see at the moment.

_Luce, _Cam silently cursed himself, although a part of him wanted to use this as an excuse to be near her, to talk to her, to comfort her, to touch her, to—.

Cam was moving towards Luce already, but he couldn't think of a thing to say as he came to her. He wanted to rub her back and ask her why she was crying, but he already knew why... Daniel and Luce were arguing this morning. It seemed like that was all they've been doing lately, but what did Cam know, he didn't see what they always did behind closed doors all the time. He cringed at that thought, he didn't want to know.

Cam decided he should just play dumb with her. "Luce, what's wrong?"

She stiffened at the sound of his voice. "Nothing," she mumbled into her arms.

"Alright Luce," he sighed dramatically, "If nothing's wrong, you wouldn't mind going somewhere with me today, right? It's a beautiful evening, I think we could go walk around the town or visit the cysteine beaches and watch the sun—."

"What do you want?" she mumbled again.

"I just said what I wanted." When she didn't answer, he touched her arm and answered her question, "I wanted to see if you were up for a little adventure."

Luce looked up. "Well, I'm not, Okay?" she snapped.

Cam faked as if he were hurt and gasped. He handed her a tissue and she gladly took it. "Come on Luce, we can have some fun. You've been cooped up inside for too long, you're pretty irritable and a bit bitchy." He smiled.

"Thanks for the flattery, but I shouldn't go anywhere with you…" she looked away as if she was making a big decision in her head and he saw her eyes sparkle mischievously. The same way they had the day she flirted with him to do her dirty work. "Well…"

"And don't even think about trying to trick me again! I've got my eyes on you." Cam glowered at her.

She laughed at the memory.

"See," he put a finger under her chin so he could look at her. "There's a smile." She stared back at him and quickly looked away and stood up.

"So, where do you want to go?" she was standing awkwardly.

"Uh, Where would you like to go?" he glanced at his watch. It was 7:23 pm. "We can catch a movie, unless you still want to go for a walk on the beach."

"Hmm, the beach sounds nice, but then again, I haven't been around any people in a while so the movie sounds good too."

"We can go by the boardwalk and find people there… plus they'd probably be more lively than some random people in the theater. All they're doing is watching someone else's fake life played on a big screen because their own lives are too boring."

"Okay, Okay. And you should remember I use to be one of those people!"

"You still are." He laughed as she hit his chest angrily. "Now there's the Luce I know."

They walked down the long beach and talked all the way. There were only a couple of awkward silences whenever they mentioned anything about Daniel, but other than that, they were very comfortable together and they enjoyed each other's company. They walked for about 15 minutes until they saw that the sun was setting.

Luce wanted to skip out on him and try to call an Announcer once again, but she was kind of scared to. She saw that Cam kept giving her side glances as if he were expecting that. She didn't want to do that to Daniel again and she really hated going through the filthy blobs. She also felt a little drowsy like she was slowly losing her present state of mind and didn't really know the difference between right and wrong

She and Cam were laying out on the beach as they watched the sunset. She sighed in content. Her head was lying across Cam's broad chest and he was playing with her short hair. She was glad to get out and finally be away from Daniel. He was really pissing her off and she couldn't stand it when he never told her anything. She needed to get away from the pain and start to be happy. Cam seemed to be the closest thing to happiness right now.

"How have you been Cam?" Luce asked.

"Fine as ever."

"You know what I mean." Luce began to close her eyes.

"I really don't" he sucked in a short breath.

She sighed, "I just mean… I don't see how you can watch me and Daniel-you know. It would be hard for—"

Cam interrupted her. "It's irrelevant right now, Luce. Everything will be the same, no matter what I tell you." She felt him grow uncomfortable beneath her.

"But I just don't understand why you're here." She felt him tense and she took it back. "I don't mean that in a bad way, you _obviously_ don't want to be here." She turned to face him. "Why?" she whispered.

Cam's black hair was covering his face slightly and he was squinting a bit because of the bright sun. "There are so many excuses I can tell you right now to get you off my ass, but I really don't want to lie to you." He smiled softly at her.

"Then don't." Luce whispered and moved closer to him as the sunlight was slowly disappearing around them. She felt his hair brush the side of her face.

He breathed a quiet moan. He never expected this to happen. She was actually coming on to him and she didn't seem to have a trick up her sleeve. "Luce, we shouldn't—."

Luce ignored what he said. She didn't care right now. She was happy. She finally got what she wanted and she didn't want to think about the pain that she's been going through. "I know the reason you're here. You can't lie to me." She paused. "You're here for me."

He moved slowly towards her and she made no move to back away or stop him. "Only you."

She smiled and leaned even closer to him, "kiss me Cam."

"Are you sure about this?" Their lips were almost touching.

"Yes." She whispered.

_Omg, I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I'm going to go with it. _


	10. You cant keep your hands off eachother

_You guys are so LUCKY , I've been working hard on this story & I've surprised you with a couple more chapters , idk when I'll have the next chapter up , but it'll be soon , Love you all who reviewed & I hope you enjoy it !_

_Mkay . . . Idk if I really want to go with her kissing Cam , it's just a lot to consider. I might have an alternate story to this. I'm not sure yet. If I like how this ends , then I'll keep it.  
P. S. & I really like this Chapter _

**Previously on L.I.C. :**

"_You're here for me." Luce said._

_He moved slowly towards her and she made no move to back away or stop him. "Only you."_

_She smiled and leaned even closer to him, "kiss me Cam."_

"_Are you sure about this?" Their lips were almost touching._

"_Yes." She whispered._

The sky was completely black as Luce's lips touched Cam's warm and waiting lips. She got on top of his bare chest and deepened the kiss. He was hungry for her and she wanted him. She didn't want to let him go. She felt slightly drowsy though. She felt as if she were on a cloud and was lost in her own body. She didn't know what was wrong with her, just that she wanted to live in the moment and wasn't worried about what this kiss could cause. She wanted to forget her horrible day and right now she couldn't remember a thing. All she could think about how soft his lips were.

Luce didn't know why the kiss was wrong and didn't care. She was sick of bullshit and wanted to ignore the past, but there was a strange pang in her chest as if she were betraying someone. _Hmm, what was it? _She didn't care so she just closed her eyes and felt the comfortable sensation.

"Luce." Cam pulled back. "We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Luce tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her back.

"You know why."

"I really don't." Luce wobbled a bit and Cam caught her before she could hurt herself. "Come onnnn," she smiled down at him, "Y-you know you want to!" Luce laughed and playfully hit his chest.

Cam was getting annoyed with her, but he gave into her because she was-well, she was Luce. He couldn't resist her for long. He let her kiss him and he rolled over so he could be on top of her.

That was when he tasted something strange. He didn't really recognize it when he first kissed Luce because he savored the surprise and sweetness of the kiss, but once he got past that, he tasted another thing all over her mouth, something vile, something he should have noticed a while ago.

Alcohol, Vodka to be exact.

He gasped and pushed her off him. She rolled in the sand for a minute, "What the hell?" she yelled.

He got up and paced for a second. She was still on the ground. "Caaaam?" she moaned. "Whaaat's Wrong?"

"Dammit... you're drunk." He stated and paced some more. "Dammit, dammit, dammit" he muttered to himself. "Why didn't I notice it before? Ugh!"

"I-don't drink." She paused. "Well at least I-I don't remember if I dooo..." She looked lost. "Hey where are we?"

"I saw the fucking bottle! Why didn't I put two and two together?" Cam wasn't listening to the tipsy girl he just kissed. "No wonder she kissed me, she would never do that if she was sober."

"Whoa." Luce was struggling to get up, "Why are you running around? You're makin me dizzzzzy!" Luce sang.

"Oh God!" Cam was practically pulling his hair out. "Daniel is going to kill me!"

Cam walked around a little while longer muttering about how he had been so stupid when Luce suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around, "Daniel!" she squealed.

"Oh shit." Cam turned to face the other Angel.

Daniel had his wings extended and he was angry. "I thought I could trust you, but when I noticed Luce had been gone for so long, I had to look." He was shaking with anger and sadness. He looked at Luce, "We were barely together a few hours ago and you go to this—" he gestured to Cam.

Cam was backing away, "Look Daniel, It's not what it looks like."

"Well you were all over her." Daniel shrugged. "That's what it looked like." Daniel was hiding his pain with rage in front of Cam. He didn't want to show his true feelings right now so he had to channel it into anger.

"She was drunk." Cam argued. "I didn't—.

"You drugged her?" Daniel was furious.

"Nooo! I would never do that." Cam backed away further. "You know me Daniel! I wouldn't do that, especially not to Luce." Cam stood his ground, he was getting mad, "She was crying when I found her! She had a bottle of vodka!"

"So you took advantage of her." Daniel yelled.

"Hey! Guuuuys, calm doooown." Luce tried to get up, but she was stumbling everywhere. She was laughing uncontrollably.

"Daniel, I told you, I would never do that to her! She was all over me!" Cam was pissed and he couldn't control his words anymore. "You're just getting jealous because you can't make her happy like I can."

Daniel stopped for a minute, at a loss for words. "Shut up!" Daniel yelled at him. "You don't know anything. All you did was take advantage of her intoxication."

"She came on to me!" Cam cried.

"You know you could've resisted her and stopped her." Daniel wanted to grab Cam by the throat. "You're a damn liar!"

"She's your girl, if she really wanted you, she wouldn't have done any of this." Cam snapped.

Daniel sputtered for a few seconds, "You bastard!" Daniel ran towards Cam and tackled him to the ground. "Lies!" Punch. "Lies!" bam. "Lies!" Daniel hit Cam's face over and over. They rolled there for a while, Daniel seemed to have the upper hand, but Cam was just trying to get him off. Not really fighting back.

Luce finally got on her feet and she saw that Daniel and Cam were fighting, _again_. She shook her head. "What is wrong with you too?" she tried to get their attention. "You can't keep your hands off each other!" she laughed at her own joke. "Guys? Guys? Come on."

Cam turned towards Luce for a second and Daniel socked him flat on the nose. Cam started to bleed badly. His nose looked dislocated. Luce felt sick to her stomach, she gagged. If she had eaten anything that day, it would be all over the beach. She coughed and her head started to ache, that helped her to clear out of the fogginess in her mind. "_What the hell is going on here_?" Luce cried.

"Daniel!" Cam rolled on top of Daniel and tried to stop him from trying to hit him again. "Listen to Luce!"

Daniel rolled back over so Cam was under him and he grabbed him by the neck to choke him. "You shouldn't have messed with Luce!"

"Daniel, stop it!" Luce shrieked, "You're hurting him!"

"Just go home, I'll deal with you later." Daniel grunted.

"And I suppose you're gonna choke the life out of me also?" Luce said smartly.

Daniel didn't answer, but continued to choke Cam so Luce decided she had to act.

She ran to Daniel and tried to pull him off of Cam, but he was too strong. "Luce what are you doing?"

Luce continued to pull at his arms, "Don't kill him!" Cam was making gagging noises and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. "No matter what we did, he doesn't deserve to die." Luce touched Daniel's arm and he tensed under her touch and slowly stopped choking Cam. "I'm sorry Daniel, for what I did. I don't really get why I did it, but I was stupid."

Daniel looked as if he were considering what she was saying and he opened his mouth to say something when Cam lashed out at Daniel's face. He fell back knocking Luce to the ground. She brutally hit her head on a large rock causing her to cry out in agony, but the boys didn't give her any mind. Cam stood over Daniel. "What the hell is your problem?" Cam kicked Daniel forcefully in the gut causing him to bend over in discomfort. "I thought we were allies for a little while longer…" He kicked him again. Daniel was taking the blows painfully. "I'm done with you." Cam was making slow circles around Daniel's withering figure. "There's no point in continuing to act as if we like one another." Cam kicked Daniel one last time and Daniel was laying there in agonizing pain.

Luce's head hurt horribly. She rubbed her throbbing scalp and felt wetness. She gasped and saw she was bleeding. She tried to get their attention, but they were focused on their childish brawl. Luce couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit there and watch Cam beat her lover. She was in shock from the first time Cam had striked out at Daniel. She could no longer watch Cam lash out at him, but she didn't know what she could do. Cam would over power her so fast. She just had to try and be the word of reason. Cam was still ranting on and on about how Daniel was supposedly a pain in the ass.

And every time Cam hit Daniel, it was like she was being punched. She felt as if she were being hit right in the very core of her heart and that rooted her to the very spot she lie on the sandy beach which made her head hurt even more. She couldn't move, but she knew she had to say something and the very pain that disabled her was the same pain that told her to help prevent Cam from hurting Daniel.

Before she could come up with the words to stop Cam, she felt something behind her. She whirled around—making her head ache with an unbearable sting—and saw the very thing all the Angels and Demons were trying to get away from this whole time. Luce screamed.

There were about fifty figures standing there. They were all pale and had frail wings with the same dead expression they always had. One of them spoke to her, one that stood out from the rest of them because he was the only who was smiling ferociously. His smile stretched across his tight face.

"Nice to see you again Luce," it was Phil, the Outcast that had pretended to be with Shelby so that he could get to Luce. "We're not going to fail this time."

_Omg, Whats gonna happen now ? ? ? :P_


	11. Battle : Losses

Gosh, I'm so disappointed with myself! I'm so sorry for the wait! But here's an extra long chapter. ENJOY !

**Previously on L.I.C. :**

_There were about fifty figures standing there. They were all pale and had frail wings with the same dead expression they always had. One of them spoke to her, one that stood out from the rest of them because he was the only who was smiling ferociously. His smile stretched across his tight face._

"_Nice to see you again Luce," it was Phil, the Outcast that had pretended to be with Shelby so that he could get to Luce. "We're not going to fail this time."_

Cam and Daniel stopped fighting as soon as they heard Luce scream. Daniel was still on the ground, but all his pain was forgotten as soon as he saw the Outcasts standing on the beach. He got up as quickly and painlessly as he could, but he still ended up groaning. He saw that one of the Outcasts—Phil—was saying something to Luce and she was trying to back away as fast as she could, but for some reason her head was bleeding. "What happened to her?" Daniel said to Cam.

"It doesn't matter right now!" he ran to Luce trying to help her get away from the Outcasts. As soon as he started to approach her, every single Outcast behind Phil took aim, with their bows and Star shot arrows, directly on Cam's heart. He stopped as quickly as he ran to Luce's aid.

Phil's grin widened, "Now, unless you want to die, you're going to let me get away with Luce." Luce was whimpering and holding onto her head. She looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Daniel." She called out. She faced him in pure fear, but couldn't seem to focus enough to look into his eyes directly. She moaned in pain.

He couldn't do anything to help her. That made everything worse. All he could do is stand there and watch as Phil drew near the love of his very long life. He didn't care that Luce had betrayed him, he didn't care that she had been torturing him for the past thousands of years. He didn't even care that her and Cam had kissed only minutes ago. He loved her with all his heart and that love was unconditional, all that mattered was her and the past made no difference to them. She belonged to him. And he belonged to her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He would do anything for her. He would ultimately die for her.

"No!" he cried out as Phil touched her. Phil was roughly pulling her upwards so that she could stand up, but she was resisting as much as she could in her weak and drunken state.

As soon as Daniel had called out, all the Outcasts took aim at him. "You can't stop us." Phil taunted.

Daniel stood there helplessly, but he knew they had made a mistake. Cam was about four feet away from Luce's stranded figure and he could grab her. The Outcasts were blind and couldn't necessarily pay attention to all their surroundings. Cam lunged and slammed into Phil causing him to release Luce and knock over three Outcasts standing close behind him. Daniel swiftly ran, picked up Luce in his arms and dashed back to find a big rock they could duck behind before about ten Star shots came their way.

Luce was bleeding badly. She was unconscious for the most part, but she smiled up at Daniel. "You saved—me." She muttered so quietly, Daniel had to strain to hear her over the commotion going on behind the rock.

"Always." Daniel whispered in her ear.

"I'm—sorry" she sighed. "I—I didn't mean for—"

"It's okay. Get some rest." He said, "you're hurt, Luce"

"Mhm," she closed her eyes, her body was weak, but her mind was wide awake and wouldn't let her rest there in Daniel's strong stable arms. She couldn't stop thinking about how everything that happened was for her to take the blame. She knew they weren't going to survive this. It was all her fault. She needed to help them somehow, but she was in pain.

"Don't shoot!" Cam called out. He was backing away from the battle and had escaped with a half conscious Phil protecting his own body, using him as a shield. He retreated near Luce and Daniel's cover. "I have Phil—"

Cam saw a Star shot headed in his direction, "Shit!" he ducked behind Phil as it came closer. It struck its target and Phil disappeared from Cam's hands as the Star shot pierced Phil's lifeless form, dead center of his heart.

"No mercy." One of the Outcasts called.

"Shit," Cam muttered again and quickly scrambled to pick up Phil's remaining bow and arrows, all the while avoiding the oncoming Star shots.

The Star shot that had killed Phil landed on Daniel's side and he picked it up in his free hand that wasn't supporting Luce. Cam hid behind the rock that was sheltering Daniel. "They really are desperate!" Cam groaned. "They would kill one another to get Luce."

"If you want to live, hand Luce over, now!" The same Outcast that had killed Phil said to them. Daniel could hear them slowly approaching.

"We should wait till one gets close enough so that I can take their bow." Daniel said.

"We need to kill them now." Cam argued. "Use your arrow and kill one to get a bow."

"They're not close enough."

"We don't have all the time in the world." Cam stood up and shot an Outcast. He fell with a thump and disappeared. The remaining Outcasts sped up their approach.

Daniel scoffed, "Look what you did! They're coming even faster." There were a couple of arrows headed straight towards their heads and they quickly lowered to the sandy ground.

"You think I can just sit here and watch them come to us as we do nothing!" Cam yelled. "That's one less to worry about. Now drop Luce and help me out!"

"See, you don't give a fuck about Luce!" Daniel snarled at him. He looked as if he were ready to tackle Cam once again.

He rolled his green eyes, "If I didn't care about her, why do you think I'm trying to save her from this situation?"

"You're just trying to save your worthless life."

Cam laughed as he stood up to shot two more arrows and ducked back down as more Star shots came their way. "Yeah right, I could leave right now if I wanted to." Cam barked. "Why don't you call your innocent Angels here so they can help out? You obviously don't trust me," he rolled his eyes again. "I'm just surprised you didn't think of it before."

Daniel quickly searched his pockets. "I forgot my phone." Daniel groaned, "I had other things on my mind." Daniel glared at Cam.

Cam was unaffected by Daniel's hostility. "Wow, you're so helpful…" Cam reached in his pocket and stopped midway. "Damn, I broke mine this morning." Cam beat the rock with his fist causing it to shake. He looked around him for a second. He smiled, "Luce." The slight figure beside Daniel was moving faintly and would twitch in pain every now and then. Her head injury must be worse than Cam thought. He touched around her body, searching.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Daniel asked him incredulously.

"Don't worry, her innocence is still intact. I'm just checking if she has her phone, it should be—found it." Cam said in triumph and tossed Daniel the phone, "Call the others." He ordered as he ran from behind the rock. Cam rolled and skidded to a stop about five feet from where he was only seconds ago. He landed on his feet and shot a Star shot. He was about to shoot another, but the Outcasts were more intent on killing him than he thought. Seven arrows were coming his way. Cam ducked to the ground and all the arrows passed above his head by only centimeters.

Cam knew he couldn't stay in that position for any longer. More Star shots were coming at him. He swiftly rose and ran a good distance from where he'd been laying. While he was running he shot two more arrows and laughed the entire way. He would duck and dodge as he went along. He ended up picking up a couple of bows and threw them near where Daniel was so that he could get them before he headed back.

Once he reached the ocean's edge, he stopped. He took a deep breath and he started to advance towards the Outcast's army. They were startled by this making them hesitate for the second that he needed. He backed away and shot three more Star shots. Cam saw all the Outcasts getting their arrows ready to shoot and he put the bow on his strong back and made his way towards the big rock. He still had to duck and dive, many arrows missed him, but there was one that was coming straight to him, it was coming in front of him and would've hit him if he hadn't seen it because he would have ran right into it and collided with it. He tried to stop, but he slipped and fell on his back. It didn't hurt him, but it would later give him a bad headache. The Rock was only a couple of feet away and Cam quickly moved back behind the rock and picked up the bows he threw.

"Come on, you need to get out there." He held the bow and a few arrows out to Daniel.

Daniel glanced at Luce's still figure and sighed. He laid her down softly, grabbed the bow from Cam and held onto as many Star shots as he could. He extended his wings to their greatest height and soared above the battle. He looked down and saw that the Outcasts weren't as fast as he was so they didn't even catch onto the fact that he had the upper hand until it was too late. The wind was fairly soft compared to the Georgia weather, but it was a lot more humid.

He put the Star shots he had carried in his pockets, all but three. He put the three arrows in the bow, held it taunt and finally shot the three arrows. The first one landed square in the center of a male's chest, as had the second. The third one did the same, but it went cleanly through the Outcast and buried itself into another Outcast's leg, making him burst into smoke, killing four with only three shots. Daniel wasn't even paying attention to how they died, by the time they had fell and vanished, he had let loose two more sets of three arrows, killing the Outcasts so swiftly.

Cam hadn't been letting the arrows loose three at a time, but he was briskly releasing them one by one. He would run around so certainly and so gracefully, freeing the arrows as rapidly as he would pick them up. The Outcasts were dropping like flies.

There were about six left standing when there were other figures in the sky. Daniel and Cam sighed; it looked like the other Angels. The two boys quickly got rid of the remaining six and waited silently. Once they got closer, they noticed there were way more than four Angels. There were at least _seventy_. "Ah, hell!" The Angel boys both said in unison.

"Where the fuck is Roland and Molly?" Cam muttered.

"We're going to have to do without them for a while." He muttered and Daniel came to the ground. "Get as many arrows as you can." Daniel and Cam scrambled around, picking up as many Star shots as they could.

Once they were done, Daniel went to Luce's side and comforted her. He saw that there was a parking lot with no cars in the vicinity. He picked her small body ran to find a spot where she could be protected. He laid her down on the soft sand and whispered her things to encourage her to stay strong. She was responding softly, but she wasn't fully conscious.

He tried to send his powers to her and heal her. She seemed to be coming through and would sigh as if in a deep sleep. She didn't seem as if she were as bad as she had been so he smiled. "You're going to be okay, Luce."

"Daniel." Daniel had thought it was Luce calling him at first and he looked at her, but he noticed that it was a male voice so he got up knowing that it was Cam who had called his name.

After a few minutes of waiting, the reinforcements arrived right above Cam and Daniel near the cool beach. They flew in unison, they weren't very fast. Their wings would beat frantically. They looked as if they were ready to kill Daniel and Cam on the seconds notice.

They were still in the air, when Daniel and Cam let go of their arrows and shot down at least ten of the Outcasts. From there they jumbled. They were everywhere. Some landing, some flying off in different directions, they were completely confused. Cam and Daniel worked together effortlessly. The Outcasts hadn't even pulled out their bows. Cam released his wings and was flying alongside them and knocking them to the beach's surface where Daniel would finish them off, but there were too many of them and they couldn't use this tactic forever. They were struggling to keep it together when they saw Gabbe, Roland, Molly and Arriane. They swooped around to land so that they wouldn't be noticed too quickly.

"What is going on?" Roland exclaimed. He grabbed a bow that fell from the Outcasts and shot a couple of them down.

"They found us somehow." Daniel said. Cam came down from the sky when he saw the others had arrived.

"How?" Gabbe whispered.

"They probably found us because Daniel tried to start a fight and when he came flying down here like he ran shit." Cam muttered.

Daniel didn't respond, just shot down more Outcasts. "Come on Molly." Daniel said in frustration. He knew it was his fault, but didn't want to admit anything. The two of them flew up to the sky, Molly's majestic black wings fully extended beside Daniel's beautiful white ones. Daniel shot down an Outcast and Molly grabbed its bow as Daniel passed her a couple of arrows. They were about a hundred feet in the air.

"I'm going to need more than two arrows." She groaned.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Grab some from the ones you kill. They whooshed side by side avoiding any oncoming arrows.

Cam saw that they were handling the battle just fine and they were about to destroy the last few when Gabbe said something that changed Cam's whole look on life.

"Where's Luce?" she asked. "Daniel said she was hurt, but I didn't see her when we landed."

Cam glanced at Daniel and back to the spot where Luce had been. "Ah, hell." Cam groaned. There was an Outcast near Luce. He was coming at her quickly. Luce was standing up, but had to support herself tremendously against the rocks beside her. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out, "Daniel!" Cam called and he glanced down towards him, "Luce," Cam pointed over to where the Outcast was barely ten feet away from her.

Cam started running to her and Daniel let out a vicious cry. The Outcast looked up and Daniel was headed his way along with the other Angels. Molly and Arriane stayed where they were and shot arrows at the remaining Outcasts that were trying to stop Cam, Roland, Gabbe, and Daniel.

More Outcasts came to defend the male Outcasts who had first seen Luce and grab her. He was five feet away and the Angels still weren't getting close enough to save her. "Shoot him!" Arriane called behind them. Daniel raised his bow and shot. The Outcast was aware of it and he ducked. He seemed to be smarter than the rest.

Luce was backing away as far as she could. She was shuddering and couldn't help, but glance around her nervously. When she had awoke, she sat up to watch the Angels fight a battle that was all her fault. That was when she'd noticed a figure coming towards her. She got up and saw it was an Outcast. He had an arrow in his hands and told her to hush unless she wanted him to shoot her. She obeyed silently. She stayed still until she saw that the Angels were coming to her rescue.

And now here she was scared to death and she was being pursued by the Outcast. Luce was glancing around her and saw Announcers coming towards her frightened figure. At first she was scared, but she thought for a minute. This was her time to escape, her moment to finally do what she'd been hoping to do for so long, she wanted to cry out in pure triumph.

More arrows came in the Outcast's direction and he got pissed. He grabbed his arrow furiously and shot it at Daniel. Daniel was coming straight at him and hadn't seen the arrow until it was too late.

Luce didn't notice the struggle going on, but if she had, she wouldn't have thought twice on what she would have down. She would've run to Daniel, but she was too busy summoning the closest Announcer. It was forming its shape when the Outcast saw her. He dropped his bow and ran to her. Luce was walking through it and she glanced at Daniel to see his expression, but he wasn't in the sky any longer.

She hesitated and looked around and saw that he was on the ground. He was struggling to get up. She tried to turn back, but the Outcast suddenly tried to get her. He charged at her and they were both plummeting through the disgusting Announcer.

_If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I wanted to get this up ASAP. _


	12. The Edge

_**All Rights Belong to Lauren Kate.**_

**Okay , I'm such a slow updater :/  
You all might as well slap me , but I just feel like this story is going nowhere from here.  
But don't worry , I know how it's going to end , I just don't know how I'm going to get to the end .  
I'm wondering if I should keep it drama filled or Action filled . . . eh . We'll see **

_**Previously: **_

_It was forming its shape when the Outcast saw her. He dropped his bow and ran to her. Luce was walking through it and she glanced at Daniel to see his expression, but he wasn't in the sky any longer. _

_She hesitated and looked around and saw that he was on the ground. He was struggling to get up. She tried to turn back, but the Outcast suddenly tried to get her. He charged at her and they were both plummeting through the disgusting Announcer._

"Ugh," Luce groaned as she slowly rose from the ground. She rubbed her head and she felt dried blood in her hair, "Great, I need a shower." She glanced around her. She found herself standing in large clearing. On three sides, it was surrounded by forest and on the fourth side, there was a… small village—that was the only word she could think of to describe it.

She was on a small cliff, there was a long trail leading around the cliff down towards the village and she saw a well were the villagers would get their water not ten feet away from her. Luce walked over to get a closer look at the village and saw that there were hundreds of small little houses where the people lived in. They were all made of clay like material and the roofs were covered in straw. There were people gathered around the largest building in the town that looked like a church. There was a little market just outside of it where the villagers bought all their important groceries and what not.

Luce stood on top of the hill in astonishment. She had never seen anything like it, only in drawings or history books and they were never this exciting. She had always liked learning about early civilizations and their advancements. Luce smiled and started to head down the hill, but thought better of it. What if they knew she wasn't from around here?

She was wearing some dark wash jeans and a dark blue tank top. She would look so out of place. From what she could perceive from the group of people gathered in the village, she saw that they mostly wore light brownish colors made of whatever animal skins they could find and they had a red brown skin tone. There would be a significant difference between Luce's skin color and theirs. She would be spotted so easily. She didn't know what they did to Outsiders and sure did not want to find out.

She sighed and a thought occurred to her. She remembered what had happened not minutes ago. She gasped and whirled. She knew what she would see as soon as she turned.

She saw the Outcast that had chased her through the Announcer. He was getting up from the soft grassy field as if he had a great fall, but he still managed to get on his feet, unfortunately.

She froze as he glared at her. He stood like he was about to spring at her. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak.

She didn't say anything, just continued to stare at his still figure.

. . .

The sound of frantic beating wings echoed throughout the air. It was everywhere. No one shot any arrows. All you could hear was retreating wings. As the sounds slowly faded away, it became utterly quiet. Everyone stood around in shock. They didn't know what to do.

Cam had gone with Roland to find Luce. He was the only one who came to his senses. Everyone else was waiting for Daniel to get up, which left Gabbe, Arriane and Molly standing around Daniel.

Gabbe stood right beside Daniel, she knelt down trying to comfort him. He lie still on the sandy beach. His left wing was bent awkwardly underneath him and he moaned in pain and exhaustion. A frown on his face looked permanently etched onto his forehead. He rolled over and finally came through to open his eyes. "What happened?" he whispered as he slowly sat up.

Gabbe didn't say anything. She just looked towards the area where Luce had been not long ago. Daniel followed her gaze and groaned. "Tell me what happened." He said sternly. He shook Gabbe and she still didn't respond. "Gabbe!" He shook her violently. He needed to know and she wasn't saying a thing, he was getting angry.

"Daniel!" Arriane rushed over and held onto his wrists. "Calm down," He quickly loosened his grip on her and groaned again. He still had a slight grip on Gabbe and was staring her down, but Arriane was still trying to restrain him. Daniel irritated, finally released Gabbe and stood.

"What the hell is going on?" he stared at Arriane as she dusted off the sand on her pants since she leaned down trying to stop Daniel.

Arriane sighed, "Don't freak." Arriane cast a side-long glance towards Molly, who just rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Arriane took a deep breath, "Well… right after you fell and you dodged the Star shot—which I don't understand at all, why didn't you just slow down when you saw he was aiming at you, you could have avoided it easily. You just kept on going like you—"

"Just tell me what happened!" Daniel was on the verge of losing it. If Arriane wasn't the only one who would tell him what was going on, he would have just ignored her, maybe even pushed her slightly.

"Okay, Okay. Well, when the Outcast had been distracted by you, Luce had used that opportunity to escape," Arriane's words came faster and faster as she continued. She was afraid of his reaction. "She summoned an Announcer again and she ran through it. She didn't look like she knew what she was doing, she was just scared and there was probably no other way…"

Daniel sighed. "As long as she is safe and doesn't get into any trouble. I guess I have to go find her again." Daniel looked around, "Cam and Roland must have went after her." He looked back at Arriane, "Why were you so hesitant to tell me, it didn't seem that hard to tell me that."

Arriane looked at Gabbe's gloomy face to Daniel's confused one, "I didn't tell you everything… That Outcast, he—he uh, he went through the Announcer with L-luce." Arriane squeezed her eyes shut; she didn't want to see his reaction.

"What?" Daniel yelled. "Why didn't you stop her? Go after her. We have to find her!" Daniel felt like screaming and hitting anything he could find. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to throw one of the giant rocks on the beach at someone. He wanted to dive to the bottom of the ocean and never come up. He knew none of that would help at all. "Dammit! Arriane, come with me. Molly, Gabbe, you try and find her. Go wherever you think she could be. Please, just find her before the Outcast gets her."

. . .

"She's not here."

"I can see that." Cam sighed in frustration. They were never going to find Luce. He didn't know why he thought he could find Luce before Daniel. Although Cam wouldn't admit it to anyone, he didn't know her as well as Daniel did. Daniel knew her a lot longer which gave him the advantage. He knew her favorite places, her worst places and all of those things. Cam only came around every once in a while. He didn't care about Luce as much as he does now. He just saw it as a game whenever he would come to her. He thought maybe one time he could take her away from Daniel, maybe just once, but it never happened. Daniel and her were destined for each other, but that didn't mean Cam ever gave up.

He and Roland were still looking for Luce and had tried a time during the early 1900s in Europe; Luce was nowhere to be found. He tried a place in Rome when Caesar was ruling, she wasn't anywhere in sight. And now they were in Italy and they couldn't find the dark haired beauty. The only glances of Luce they got were of her and Daniel just before she would have spontaneously combusted. They didn't see the real Luce at all.

"Do we try somewhere else?" Roland asked impatiently.

"We've already tried three different places, I'm getting tired. I don't think I can do this all day." He groaned. Cam put his face into his hands. They were sitting at an Out-of Business restaurant that still had some chairs and tables surrounding the building. It was midnight and no one was around.

"You can't give up. We're not meant to Lose Luce. We're supposed to keep her safe." Roland rolled his eyes, "even though she doesn't want you right now, it doesn't mean she wouldn't change her mind anytime soon. If you're the hero, she might see you as the knight in shining armor." He smirked at his crappy joke. "Come on Cam…" Roland conjured up another Announcer and waggled his fingers at Cam, we can find her, I know we can."

Cam sighed, "Whatever Ro, We can try, but I doubt Luce will be anywhere I look. She has a way of hiding from me, but where do you think she went?"

"Well she was trying to get away…" Roland thought for a second. "It has to be somewhere she wanted to get away to. Somewhere she felt safe, secure, where she didn't need to hide."

"It has to be somewhere small..." Cam smiled as if a light bulb had turned on inside his devious mind. "I don't think I was around during this time, but I know it was the most peaceful because of that. I had issues with Daniel, remember?"

"When don't you have issues with each other?"

Cam ignored him. "I thought it was so boring, but I think you were there."

"The only time I wasn't with you and tagged along with Danny boy was…" He thought for a second. "About a thousand years ago." He smiled with Cam. "You didn't come 'cause you hated this time right?"

"There was never anything going on." Cam's smile grew wider. "South America, here we come."

. . .

The Outcast continued to stare at Luce, he was trying to find something from her, he was searching. She didn't think he found what he wanted because he became disappointed. He sauntered gradually towards her. His expression was so plain, so flat, he looked utterly bored, but as he grew closer to her, he looked slightly happier.

Luce backed away as the Outcast came towards her. There was no where she could run. She was surrounded. He had her cornered. The only thing behind her was a long drop that would probably kill her. She wanted to cry.

Luce had reached the edge to where the heel of her shoe was hanging off the cliff. She whimpered. "Please don't do this," Luce begged. She got down on her knees and tears slowly fell from her face, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The Outcast laughed, he actually laughed. Luce was losing her mind. _Where was Daniel? _He was probably still hurt. She had left him lying helplessly on the ground. She felt even worse. She should've stayed, she wouldn't have been in this situation at all, but she knew there was no other choice. This was the only way to go. If she had stayed, the Outcasts would have probably got her and she would've had the same fate.

She didn't want this. She wanted to live her life. She was tired of hiding; she wanted to see her parents. She wanted to see her normal best friends, Shelby, Miles and Callie. She wished Penn were still here with her, she would help her through all of this, and she wouldn't have to feel so alone. Tears fell from her face as she thought of Penn, but she didn't have time to grieve over her friend.

Luce was rapidly backing to the edge of the cliff, the closer she got to falling, the faster her heart beat and the more she thought. If the Outcast took her, she would probably end up dead so what was the point of allowing him to grab her and take somewhere she did not want to be, probably to be tortured for something she has no clue about. She looked down, it was about a fifty foot drop and if she stayed towards the side of the cliff and slid to the bottom she wouldn't get too hurt. There was a small slope and it wouldn't be too bad, but she doubted she would survive it. She would have to be _very lucky._

She took a deep breath and took another glance down. She saw little dark blobs fill her vision, but she didn't care, she had to do this. She was screaming on the inside and felt her stomach drop. She closed her eyes before she could back out and started to fall.

. . .

Daniel and Arriane were searching throughout many Announcers and none had Luce. "Ugh!" Daniel sighed and summoned another one. He hoped she would be here, "Come on, A." They jumped into another, this time they were in a small town. It had a lot of people around and they didn't give the Angel's a second glance, the people were afraid of Outsiders, so most of them chose to ignore them, but that didn't mean when the Angel's turned their backs, the villagers openly gape at them. The two angels heard gasps whenever they passed, but other than that, no one approached them.

The Villagers seemed to think they were some sort of Gods. Daniel could care less, but he could see Arriane getting a little excited about the attention. Daniel just wanted to find Luce and go. He looked around and sighed, she was nowhere in sight, but this place was different from the previous places he had visited, he felt a pull. Like she was here somewhere, but not anywhere he would find her.

He felt pulls in all different directions. One second he would head in a direction that he clearly felt her and the next, she was gone.

"Arriane, I feel her, but something strange is going on." Daniel whispered.

"Could it be the Outcast?" Arriane asked.

"No, it can't be." Daniel glanced around nervously, "I think I'm losing a connection with her. I can't seem to figure out where she is."

"How can you lose your link to one another? You usually always know when she is nearby." She asked.

"I know she's nearby… I just don't know where." He dropped his head.

"I think you should calm down, you're panicking and that can't help you at all." Arriane rubbed his back softly.

Daniel and Arriane were passing many different houses and people. They soon came to the largest building in the village and they stopped there. It was decorated with many hanging flowers and plants. There were big ones and little ones and the plants were very exotic.

"We must be in South America somewhere." Arriane muttered.

"Yeah, we're in a Native tribal area. It was about a thousand years ago." Daniel sighed, "Let's go somewhere else." They started heading north of the village when someone exclaimed in shock.

"Look, mama! Look!" a young child was yelling in their native tongue—which Daniel understood since he'd lived here with Luce for a short time—the boy pointed west, to a small cliff on the outskirts of the town.

People were whispering to each other wondering what was going on. Daniel looked to where the boy pointed and froze in shock.

A girl was on the brink of falling off the edge of a high cliff and she was backing up until there was barely an inch of space to keep her from falling, what Daniel didn't understand was why she was trying to kill herself. He didn't think she was that upset with her life, she always said she was okay and Daniel didn't say or do anything wrong, did he? But he saw that there was someone else up there with her, someone with transparent wings slowly approaching her. He was glaring at her and he was ready to attack her, but he didn't seem to worry about time. He looked as if he didn't care what was going on around him, he just enjoyed seeing Luce shake in terror. She was being cornered and frequently looked around her for something that could help her.

Daniel broke out in an instantaneous sprint, he ran as fast as his body would take him, his breath was coming out in pants, but he didn't stop, he wouldn't stop. He still wasn't fast enough. He had to save her. He had to find a way to get to her as fast as he could. There was no way she could get her way out of this one. He wanted to yell to her and tell her to stop, but how would she hear him, she was more than a mile away and even with his Angelic speed he wouldn't reach her in time. Arriane was running behind him, but he paid on mind to her, just focused all his thoughts on getting to Luce.

. . .

Cam stepped out of the Announcer and looked around. Everything was surprisingly peaceful. There were graceful trees dancing in the wind, small animals chewing at fruits that fell from the tall trees and—people yelling. Cam snapped his attention towards the sound. He was on the outskirts of the village and he could hear a commotion going on. He looked at Roland, "she's here."

Roland laughed and nodded, "Only Luce could cause a scene like this."

They started running to the city center when they saw Daniel running in their direction. They stopped and turned around in confusion. They saw a figure on her knees on top of a big hill. She was panicking and was backing to the edge as if she would jump. She was about to fall, but what was strange was that there was about ten Announcers gathering around her.

"What's she doing now?" Roland cried. "She can't keep doing this!" he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

Cam groaned, "Let's go." They ran to the bottom of the cliff and Cam was about to release his wings and fly to her, but Daniel stopped him.

He was about a hundred feet away behind him when he yelled, "The village people are watching, don't do anything stupid!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Cam snapped arrogantly with an exaggerated scowl.

"Catch her."

"She's going to try to go through—"

Just as he said that, they heard rocks falling off the edge of the cliff, they fell to the bottom with a loud thump and shattered on collision. Luce was gasping and she was hanging off the side. The Outcast was right on top of her when she let go. He was trying to grab her before she fell, but was too slow. She fell off the cliff and tried to clutch onto the side of the cliff to slow her fall, but found no purchase and she was falling.


End file.
